Les jours d'après
by White Damon
Summary: Ce qui s'est passé après la Guerre. 8e OS : Interrogatoires des langues-de-plomb, paperasserie médicale, exils, complots, lâcheté, espionnage, courage, suicides, non-mort. Même quand Harry ne comprenait pas, il faisait toujours ce qu'il fallait.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** White Damon.

**Disclaimer :** Comme le disait Freud, les pulsions d'Eros doivent être sublimées sans pour autant être refoulées, afin de permettre, dans le cadre d'un épanouissement individuel harmonieux, l'équilibre entre le « ça » intérieur et le « sur-moi » contraint pour donner au « moi » réel le sentiment de ce qui est possible et impossible sans hystérie et…

Bon, en substance et pour faire court, les personnages des livres « Harry Potter » ne m'appartiennent pas, même si mon « ça », mon « sur-moi » et même mon « moi » sont _complètement_ d'accord sur le fait que j'en ai très envie.

Parallèlement, je n'ai écrit cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre **: Cette fic sera la première d'un arc sur « les jours d'après », qui parlera de ce qui se passe après la Guerre contre Voldemort, de ce que deviennent les différents protagonistes, surtout Harry et Draco.

**Couple :** Ah ! Pour ça, il faudra lire cette fiction. Et celle d'après ! Et TOUTES les fics suivantes ! Je suis DIABOLIQUE ! MWAHAHAHAHA kof kof kof (s'étouffe après sa lamentable tentative de rire de méchante diabolique)…

plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas si je ferais de couples, ou de slashs. Ce sera moitié selon l'inspiration, moitié selon l'avis des lecteurs.

oOo

**Les jours d'après - 1.**

oOo

**Ce que possèdait Draco.**

Draco Malfoy possédait beaucoup de choses.

D'un point de vue matériel, c'était même une des personnes qui possédaient le plus de choses sur Terre, d'après l'opinion de la majorité des mondes sorciers et moldus.

Oui, moldu aussi.

Les Malfoy, avant d'être des sorciers _au sang pur_, étaient des sorciers _intelligents_ qui n'avaient jamais rechigné à frayer avec la plèbe, fut-elle moldue, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'élargir le patrimoine familial pour les générations futures.

S'ils avaient été honnêtes, les Malfoy auraient même admis que les moldus étaient amusants, et que c'était …agréable de faire des affaires en sachant qu'ils réussissaient à berner les autres grâce à leur propre intelligence, et pas parce qu'ils étaient les plus forts, magiquement parlant.

Mais comme les Malfoy en général, et Draco en particulier, n'étaient pas honnêtes, ils ne l'admettaient jamais en public, et se contentaient d'évoquer l'infériorité de la race moldue avec une expression de profond mépris sur le visage.

Si les sorciers avaient été un peu curieux, ils auraient découvert que de larges parts de l'immobilier parisien appartenaient, depuis les travaux d'Haussmann, à une mystérieuse firme « M. sa » ;

Ou que de nombreuses galeries d'art dans le monde, depuis plusieurs décennies, étaient dirigés par des « M. Mâleufoooy » qui se présentaient comme d'origine française, ce qui leur permettait d'expliquer leurs excentricités (comme, au hasard, se vêtir de capes multicolores alors que la mode était au cardigan) ;

Ou encore qu'une part non négligeable du capital d'entreprises pharmaceutiques étrangement performantes appartenait à un consortium du nom de « M.A.L.F.O.Y. ».

Le seul à avoir fait un rapprochement avait été Dumbledore qui, pendant une réception mondaine, avait évoqué devant Lucius Malefoy les similitudes étonnantes entre un nouveau médicament moldu contre le cancer et une potion récemment développée par un laboratoire sorcier appartenant à la famille Malfoy.

Devant les yeux bleus pétillants de malice du Directeur de Poudlard, Lucius avala son whiskey pur-feu de travers , et le pauvre aristocrate dut faire appel à toute son éducation pour se rappeler qu'il devait déclarer en vitesse qu'une telle chose était impensable, et que c'était une insulte, et qu'il détestait les moldus et que les sorciers leur étaient naturellement supérieurs et que …Ah ? si efficace que ça, ce médicament ?

Et bien…euh…Quel hasard, n'est ce pas ?

Monsieur le Directeur ?

Puis-je connaître la raison de votre hilarité ?

oOo

Draco avait ainsi reconduit brillamment la glorieuse tradition d'enrichissement insolent des Malfoy.

Ne leur parlez surtout pas de l'interdiction de l'enrichissement sans cause (1), ils en avaient tués pour bien moins que cela !

oOo

Draco possédait des titres.

On avait raison de l'appeler le Prince des Serpentard : il était bien entendu le dernier Malfoy de la branche aînée, mais il possédait également un titre de Duc côté moldu, ce dont sa famille était ravie,

Pas vraiment à cause du titre - après tout, c'était une _évidence_ qu'un Malfoy dans le monde Moldu devait _a minima _être considéré comme noble et supérieur au reste de la population.

Mais parce que ce titre leur donnait droit à une pension non négligeable provenant de la couronne britannique, les Malfoy lui étant, semble-t-il, vaguement apparentés depuis la Guerre de cent ans.

Après tout, si les Malfoy devaient subir la honte d'une parentèle moldue, autant qu'elle soit royale, non ?

oOo

Draco possédait des maisons, des propriétés personnelles réparties dans toute l'Europe.

Oui, les Malfoy ne tenaient pas absolument à rester sur le sol de la mère patrie, encore une légende.

Il possédait donc un charmant hôtel particulier à Paris, un superbe duplex à Londres (ses pieds à terre moldus), mais aussi de jolis cottages sur la côte méditerranéenne.

Il possédait surtout le manoir Malfoy, une bâtisse de 75 pièces, remplie d'objets magiques (accumulés au cours des siècles, moitié par avarice, moitié par véritable curiosité), de souterrains cachés (bien utiles pour échapper aux percepteurs d'impôts et aux perquisitions impromptues) et d'enchantements protecteurs (les activités des Malfoy avaient eu, au cours des dernières décennies, une _fâcheuse_ tendance à sortir _légèrement_ du cadre – très étroit, il fallait le reconnaître – de la légalité) que le monde sorcier tout entier lui enviait férocement.

Il va sans dire que l'armada d'elfes de maison qui le servait était naturellement comprise dans le lot, avec la maison.

oOo

Draco possédait de l'argent.

Il avait à son nom plusieurs comptes copieusement remplis, à Gringotts et dans d'autres banques concurrentes – toujours faire jouer la concurrence entre les fournisseurs, c'était un principe aussi sacrée chez les Malfoy que s'habiller avec élégance –, comptes qu'il s'évertuait à remplir encore plus, de galions, de bijoux ou d'actions moldues.

Oui, d'actions. Les Malfoy n'étaient pas idiots et s'étaient découverts, vers le milieu du Dix-neuvième siècle, un talent assez exceptionnel pour la spéculation boursière.

Alors, comme fort regrettablement le monde sorcier n'était pas encore pourvu de cette merveilleuse invention qu'était le marché financier, leur famille devait se contenter de rafler régulièrement celui des moldus, provoquant par exemple.

Comment ça, les Malfoy viennent de reconnaître implicitement qu'une invention moldue est merveilleuse ?

…

Si vous le répétez…

OUPS !

Non, non, non, j'ai rien entendu du tout, en fait.

oOo

Draco possédait d'innombrables biens matériels, qui faisaient tourner la tête de beaucoup de gens rien qu'à les imaginer.

Ils lui étaient revenus à ses dix sept ans, quand ses parents étaient définitivement allés cirer les pompes de Voldemort du côté de chez Satan.

Ce ne fut ni Harry Potter, ni un auror, qui envoya _de profundis_ les patriarches Malfoy, mais le paisible Neville Longdubat, au cours d'un duel serré où il put montrer toute sa force magique contre deux des derniers partisans de Voldemort.

Tous ses amis et les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix lui avaient gravement conseillé de partir quelques temps se mettre à l'abri de la fureur vengeresse de Malfoy fils, que tout le monde présumait absolument _terrible_. On était allé jusqu'à lui adjoindre une escorte permanente e d'aurors surentraînés.

Mais Draco n'était pas allé occire férocement Neville lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, il n'avait même pas payé quelqu'un pour le faire.

Il s'était contenté, après la guerre, d'engager les meilleurs avocats possibles pour conserver les biens de sa famille, dont il était le dernier représentant vivant et sain d'esprit, ses cousins ne pouvant souscrire à ce dernier point depuis leur condamnation au baiser du détraqueur.

oOo

Il avait d'abord du se battre pour récupérer son manoir, mis sous scellés et que le nouveau secrétaire de la justice sorcière, Percy Weasley, se voyait bien remeubler à sa convenance pour fêter sa décoration pour « héroïsme » pendant la seconde guerre noire.

Par ailleurs, de nombreux aurors appuyaient l'idée de faire du manoir un centre d'entraînement, en utilisant les chambres comme foyer d'apprentis aurors.

Mais Draco avait été le plus vicieux – ce qui était normal : il était un Malfoy et avait donc un solide entraînement dans le domaine des plans et stratégies vicieuses.

Avec la complicité des elfes de maison, il ôta brusquement toutes les protections magiques de son manoir, qui empêchaient tout étranger à la famille Malfoy d'y entrer sans permission.

Dans un premier temps de surprise, tout le monde s'en réjouit, spécialement Percy Weasley qui se précipita dans le manoir se pavaner avec des airs de propriétaire et commença immédiatement à prévoir la re-décoration des salons.

Mais rapidement, on réalisa que cela faisait passer la maison du domaine sorcier à la législation moldue, en vertu du nouvel accord passé à la Fin de la Guerre pour améliorer les relations entre les deux mondes.

Or, un notaire moldu produisit brusquement du fond de ses tiroirs un testament de feu Lucius Malfoy qui indiquait sans ambiguïté que toutes ses possessions terrestres revenaient au denier des Malfoy en vie, qui se trouvait par le plus grand des hasards… son fils.

Dire que le Ministère, les aurors et Percy Weasley étaient furieux est un doux euphémisme, mais le traité était clair : tout revenait à Draco.

On chercha bien à trouver un accord, on proposa une compensation financière ; on glissa même discrètement à l'oreille de Draco que le Secrétaire de la Justice était prêt à renégocier les condamnations de certains mange-morts de ses amis contre la vente de son manoir.

Mais Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil blond, parfait et méprisant devant toutes ces belles promesses et réaménagea immédiatement au manoir Malfoy, en remettant bien entendu toutes les protections magiques.

oOo

Comme, entre-temps, il ne s'était toujours pas débrouillé pour que Neville soit retrouvé découpé en petits morceaux, le monde sorcier avait conclu que Draco Malfoy, non content d'être un abominable égoïste, se moquait comme d'une guigne de la mort de ses parents et de celles, plus horribles encore, de ses anciens amis d'enfance devenus Mangemorts.

Autant dire que sa réputation n'était pas sortie très reluisante de cette histoire.

Mais Draco ignora les articles furieux de la presse sorcière, dédaigna superbement les insultes publiques et ne donna pas une mornille aux œuvres du ministère pour la Reconstruction du monde magique.

Il se contenta de faire fructifier les gallions qu'il avait pu arracher au Ministère après la condamnation de ses parents, jusqu'à ce que quatre ans plus tard, la fortune des Malfoy atteigne le double de celle d'avant guerre, même si personne n'avait exactement compris quelles activités lui avaient permis de s'enrichir aussi vite – Draco restant d'une remarquable discrétion sur l'origine de sa nouvelle fortune, malgré les interrogatoires répétés du département des Impôts.

Cela lui avait permis de racheter les meubles, les tableaux et les armures enchantées qui avaient « disparus » de son château au fur et à mesure des différentes perquisitions officielles, jusqu'à ce que son foyer retrouve presque exactement son allure passée.

oOo

Draco possédait d'innombrables biens matériels, qui faisaient tourner la tête de beaucoup de monde rien qu'à les imaginer.

Draco possédait l'amitié de Potter, aussi.

En fait, c'était la seule chose qu'il possédait et qu'il n'avait pas _cherchée_ à obtenir.

Pour être sincère (chose qu'il n'était pas, par tradition familiale) il ne comprenait pas comment il était devenu ami avec Potter à la fin de la Guerre.

oOo

Il savait juste qu'il avait trouvé Potter à la porte de son manoir, quelques temps après qu'il l'ait récupéré.

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, et Potter l'attendait apparemment depuis un bon moment que quelqu'un lui ouvre, étant donné que ses vêtements ressemblaient à des serpières trop utilisées et que ses cheveux étaient, pour une fois, plaqués contre son crâne par l'humidité.

Rester sous la pluie pendant aussi longtemps pour attendre un ennemi : les gryffondors étaient décidément stupides.

Etonné de le trouver là, il s'était déplacé lui-même jusqu'au seuil, et avait demandé de son habituelle voix traînante au Survivant ce qu'il faisait là, et lui recommanda de déguerpir avant qu'il n'appelle les aurors et le fasse arrêter pour empiètement sur une propriété privée.

Haary, complètement trempé – soit ce type avait oublié qu'il était un sorcier, soit il ne savait plus exécuter un sortilège repousse-pluie – avait scruté son visage en silence, et avant que Draco ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il se glissa à l'intérieur, entre la porte d'entré et Draco.

Complètement éberlué, Draco hésitait entre sortir Harry de chez lui à coups de poing ou à coup de doloris, mais Harry, ce salopard, lui fit ce que ce crétin de héros de gryffondor savait le mieux faire, encore mieux que le ratage de potions et l'extermination de mages noirs surpuissants.

Harry le prit par surprise.

- Je suis désolé.

Draco crut d'abord qu'il avait mal compris ; mais l'expression de Potter ne laissait aucune ambiguïté.

- Je suis désolé … pour tes parents, pour Azkaban et pour ton manoir.

Je suis désolé que personne ne sache ce que tu as fait pendant la Guerre parce que je pense que tu es bien plus un héros que moi.

Je suis désolé que tu te sentes coupable pour Dumbledore parce que ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute.

Je suis désolé que Théodore Nott soit à St Mangouste et que Blaise Zabini ne… soit dans cet état.

Je suis désolé que les autres Serpentard soient morts.

Je suis désolé que tu aies du te battre tout seul contre tout le monde depuis la fin de la guerre.

Je suis désolé que tu sois triste, et je voudrais t'aider.

Draco resta incapable de bouger, de réfléchir, de dire quoi que ce soit pendant plusieurs secondes.

Puis, la première chose qu'il eut envie de faire, ce fut…

Casser la gueule à ce crétin.

- Désolé pour moi, hein ?

Puis de hurler jusqu'à se casser la voix.

- Désolé pour MOI ?!

De hurler sur Potter, cet abruti qui essayait de le comprendre et qui osait dire que…

- …tu compatis, Potter ?

La voix de Draco charriait des icebergs de fureur contenue, qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

Et il allait exploser, debout dans le hall d'entrée, face à Potter, autour duquel des flaques d'eau commençaient à se former.

- Oui, c'est vrai que compatir est à peu près la seule chose que tu saches faire, n'est ce pas ? Alors que sauver les gens…

Harry cilla, soudain hésitant, ce qui le fit ricaner.

- Oh ! Désolé, Potter, j'oubliais que tu n'aimais pas qu'on te rappelle certaines choses.

Draco savait très bien blesser les gens.

Si Harry n'avait pas su que Draco considérait que la meilleure défense était l'attaque, il aurait pu lui en vouloir.

D'un pas lent, mais implacable et agressif, Draco se rapprocha de Harry jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se touchent presque et attrapa le col trempé du T-shirt du Survivant, comme s'il voulait le frapper d'un instant à l'autre.

- Tu n'as sauvé personne, _Saint_ Potter, dit-il, et l'ironie haineuse dans sa voix rappelait presque celle de Voldemort. Absolument personne.

Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Draco sur son visage, deux yeux gris qui brillaient furieusement envahirent son champ de vision, la voix traînante mais enragée se fit plus rauque.

- Ni Diggory – que tu as laissé mourir sous tes yeux. Ni Dumbledore – affaibli par ta faute, mort par ta faute. Il a souffert longtemps à cause de toi, Potter. Ni les deux belettes, ni Hagrid, ni Théodore, ni Hannah, ni…

- Ni tes parents, ni Pansy et les autres. Je sais.

- …

- Tu sais que je me sens coupable pour ça.

- …

- Et je sais que toi aussi.

Draco n'avait pas lâché le T-shirt de Harry et n'avait pas reculé, mais il le regardait maintenant avec un air perdu, comme s'il était surpris que ses paroles ne fonctionnent pas, que Harry n'ait pas déjà essayé de lui casser la tête contre un mur.

- Mais c'est pas ta faute, Draco.

- … Ferme la, Potter.

- T'as pas à te sentir coupable pour eux. Ils seraient morts de toutes façon, et tu le s...

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Harry de se taire, surtout quand une horreur rétrospective, que Draco avait vainement tenté de refouler ces derniers mois, envahissait son regard gris orage.

- Je sais que tu as eu peur à Azk…

- Mais tu vas te taire !?

Soudain pris de fureur, le serpentard empoigna les épaules de Harry et le secoua.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, de Azkaban, hein ? Qu'est ce que tu en sais, de mes parents, de Théo et de Blaise ?

Une vanne s'était ouverte, et ne pourrait plus jamais être refermée.

- Et le froid, Potter ? Tu es aussi désolé pour le froid ? Et le vent, les interrogatoires, tous ces foutus cauchemars…

Le self contrôle des Malfoy était très loin du dernier des Malfoy, lorsqu'il revivait, les yeux fous, tous les jours d'après la Guerre, toujours agrippé à Harry.

- Tous les gens que j'ai tué, Potter ! Tu es_ sûr_ que tu es désolé pour moi ?!

- Oui, je suis désolé.

- …

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Draco.

- …

- Je le sais, moi.

- Ferm…

Draco pencha doucement son visage, jusqu'à ce que son front touche l'épaule de Potter.

- Fer…

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Draco.

- ...

- je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux, même quand c'était dur.

- ...

- C'est fini, maintenant.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Draco se mit à pleurer.

Au début, ce ne fut rien de spectaculaire ; Harry était tellement trempé qu'il crut que Draco restait juste immobile appuyé contre son épaule trop maigre.

Il ne se rendit compte que Draco pleurait que lorsqu'un premier sanglot vint secouer le corps tout entier du Serpentard.

Le sanglot sut suivi par d'autres.

Les vannes s'étaient ouvertes, et Draco pleura dans les bras de Harry Potter, dit St Potter, son pire ennemi.

Il pleura tout ce qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il possédait avant de le perdre.

Il pleura la terreur des deux mois d'Azkaban, les nuits solitaires, le froid de la présence des détraqueurs qu'il lui semblait reconnaître dans le moindre coup de vent, les hallucinations et la folie douce qui jetaient les prisonniers la tête la première contre les murs.

Il pleura les souffrances d'hier, le vide du présent et l'incertitude de demain.

Il pleura ceux qui furent et qui ne sont plus.

Il pleura les illusions perdues, celles qu'il avait oubliées et celles qu'on avait détruites pour toujours.

Il pleura tout ce qui aurait pu être et qui ne sera jamais.

Il pleura la souffrance trop réprimée, les horreurs faites et subites, la culpabilité et le désespoir et la solitude.

Il pleura longtemps, debout dans le hall d'entrée, le front sur l'épaule de Potter, les poings convulsivement agrippés à son T-shirt, pendant que le Sauveur du Monde lui frottait maladroitement le dos.

Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, les yeux rougis, et qu'il menaça d'une voix un peu cassée le Gryffondor des pires tortures si il raconatit ... _ça_ à qui que ce soit, et que Harry lui répondit vertement par d'autres menaces, immédiatement suivies de part et d'autre par d'aigres réflexions sur la nuisance humide que représentaient les Gryffondor pour la longévité des tapis des halls d'entrée et l'orgueil mal placé des Serpentard, ...

Et bien, à ce moment-là, aussi étonnant que cela parut à tout le monde, Harry et Draco étaient devenus amis.

oOo

Draco possédait d'innombrables biens matériels, qui faisaient tourner la tête de beaucoup de monde rien qu'à les imaginer.

Draco possédait l'amitié de Potter, aussi.

En fait, c'était la seule chose qu'il possédait et qu'il n'avait pas _cherchée_ à obtenir.

La plupart du temps, il s'en défendait en affirmant haut et fort que compter le Sauveur dans ses relations était un atout qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait décemment ignorer.

Le reste du temps, il était trop occupé à se disputer avec Potter et à le menacer - sans succès - des plus horribles sortilèges de mangemorts pour le faire taire pour penser à ses cauchemars.

Mais pour être sincère (chose qu'il n'était pas, par tradition familiale), c'était une des possessions à laquelle il tenait le plus.

oOo

FIN (de l'épisode)

Voili voilou! Ma première fic Harry Potter est officiellement terminée.

Je continuerais cet arc, quelque soit le nombre de reviews envoyées : je n'aime pas le chantage à la review, je ne vous le ferais donc pas subir.

Mais si vous aimez, hésitez sourtout pas à me le dire !

(1) Souvenir de mes cours de droit, ouf ! Que c'était dur ! Pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'arrêt de la Cour de cassation française dit « _enrichissement sans cause_ » au XIXème siècle introduit l'équité dans le droit des contrats commerciaux. En gros, M. Patureau, un agriculteur, s'était enrichi parce que M. Bourdieu, marchand d'engrais, avait déposé des engrais dans son champ avant qu'il n'en soit le propriétaire. Donc, M. Patureau s'est enrichi « aux frais de M. Boudier ». Or, comme « Nul ne doit s'enrichir aux dépens d'autrui », même dans le cadre d'un contrat de vente, l'enrichi (Patureau) a du dédommagé l'appauvri (Bourdieu).


	2. Chapter 2 Compassion

**Auteur : **White Damon.

**Disclaimer (j'ai honte, achevez-moi) : **

White Damon : Si si si ! Ils sont à moi, voyons !

Harry et Drago, brandissant dans la nuit des fourches, des torches et des crucifix, euh pardon ! j'ai trop regardé « Dracula », brandissant leurs baguettes bien sûr : A mort l'autrice! Vade retro Satanas ! Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum ! Veni, Vidi, Vici ! Ave Caesar, morituri te saluant ! Mare nostrum ! (1)

White Damon : EXCUSEZ MOOOOOOOOOOOI !!!

Les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ils sont la possession intellectuelle et morale de la Grande JK Rowling – sauf si cette pauvre femme a signé un contrat de propriété intellectuelle « à l'américaine », parce que dans ce cas elle perd tous ses droits de regard sur l'œuvre (c'est vrai, c'est une des rares choses que j'ai retenues de mes cours de droit des contrats).

**Genre **: Après la Guerre, les survivants se débrouillent comme ils le peuvent…

**Couple** : … Bonne question. En fait, l'existence ou l'absence de couples parmi les personnages principaux quels qu'ils soient sera complètement laissée à l'appréciation des lecteurs. (ou « Comment l'auteur qui ne sait pas quoi dire s'en sort… »)

**ooOoo**

**Les jours d'après 2**

**ooOoo**

**Compassion.**

Ou « comment l'engryffondorement de Draco se confirme dangereusement ».

Ou « pourquoi Harry doit absolument voir un mage-psychiatre au moins une fois par semaine pour ne pas rechuter dans son complexe du Sauveur ».

Ou encore « comment l'autrice trouve des sous-titres de plus en plus longs et de moins en moins compréhensibles ».

ooOoo

Draco se retint (difficilement) de ne pas soupirer avec exaspération, car il savait très bien que ça aurait fait de la peine à Potter.

Néanmoins, le self-contrôle des Malfoy, bien que légendaire, n'était pas infini et atteignit ses limites au mauvais moment, comme il le faisait très souvent chez Draco lorsque Potter était impliqué.

- Au nom du Ciel, Potter, _qu'est_ ce que tu avais dans la tête ?!!!

- Euh…

Cette réponse typiquement griffondorienne fut bredouillée – Draco n'osait dire « articulée » – sur un ton hésitant, avec livrées en prime la moue penaude, la cicatrice et l'andouille qui allait avec.

Draco se demandait parfois _d'où_ les journaux avaient sorti que Potter était un sale égoïste prêt à abandonner ses amis ou alliés à la première difficulté.

Affirmer une telle chose était complètement surréaliste.

On se rendait compte, dès qu'on le côtoyait plus de cinq minutes, que Potter était non seulement incapable d'abandonner qui que ce soit, ami ou ennemi, _même_ dans les pires difficultés, mais qu'en plus ce crétin de gryffondor (pléonasme) se fourrait régulièrement dans les pires difficultés pour en sortir l'ami ou l'ennemi pré-cité.

Ce faisant, d'ailleurs, il ne réussissait généralement qu'à aggraver la situation de manière dramatique, mais les bonnes (et stupidement irréfléchies) intentions étaient là.

- Maintenant, Potter, concentre-toi, et, en utilisant des termes simples et compréhensibles, que même toi tu pourras employer sans te tromper, explique moi précisément _pourquoi_ tu as démoli la porte de cet établissement et fait un tel scandale !

- Euh…

- J'ai dit des mots _compréhensibles_, Potter, grinça Draco sans lever ses yeux du rapport de police ouvert sur son bureau, celui qui relatait le dernier exploit de Potter.

ooOoo

Draco avait du mal à comprendre Potter.

Les Malfoy avaient toujours eu du mal à saisir les raisons qui motivaient les actes altruistes, à comprendre les gens qui aidaient les autres, ou tout simplement à concevoir le fait insolite et étrange de _se préoccuper_ de quelqu'un qui n'est ni un danger immédiat, ni un profit futur.

Autant dire que Draco Malfoy avait _beaucoup_ de mal à comprendre Potter.

Depuis la fin de le Guerre, Draco avait vu Potter ramasser, presque au sens propre, Ernie Macmillan de Poursouffle, dépressif et plus ou moins alcoolique (plutôt plus que moins) depuis la fin de la guerre et surtout la mort de sa famille.

Il avait vu Saint Potter l'encourager, le sortir sans un seul reproche du caniveau quand il était trop soul pour s'en relever, lui fournir des potions anti-gueule de bois, de la nourriture, un lit propre et une oreille attentive quand il en avait besoin.

Chose que Draco n'aurait jamais faite, _lui._

Non non non.

oOo

_Confortablement assis dans le canapé de Potter, Draco contemplait le visage à la fois si jeune et prématurément marqué de Ernie avec l'impression d'avoir cent ans._

_Par Merlin, ils avaient été les condisciples de cette… épave ? _

_Car Saint Potter pouvait bien lui hurler dessus à propos de la décence et de ce qu'il convenait de dire à un ivrogne qui essayait de s'en sortir, le Poursouffle était une épave, ni plus ni moins._

_Pendant que Harry, tout aussi sale que Ernie – Serpentard seul savait où il l'avait ramassé, cette fois-ci – disparaissait dans la cuisine pour « préparer quelque chose de chaud », Draco, qui n'avait pas loupé la grimace vaguement complice de Ernie à son intention, se leva rapidement et alla chercher dans le placard un verre et les ingrédients nécessaires à ce que sa propre mère utilisait pour contrer les effets de la gueule de bois._

_Personne ne méritait de boire une tisane – ou plus exactement une mixture nauséabonde impossible à identifier préparée par Potter, pas même un alcoolique comme Ernie, surtout à une heure du matin, mort de fatigue et complètement déprimé._

_Il posa le verre sur la table basse, y cassa un œuf, rajouta deux aspirines et coupa le tout avec du coca enchanté. (2)_

_Puis il tendit la… chose à Ernie, qui, sans hésiter, l'avala d'un coup._

_Le poursouffle n'eut même pas de haut-le-cœur, démontrant du même coup une longue accoutumance aux remèdes anti-gueules de bois._

- _Je te remercie beaucoup, Malfoy._

_Draco__ se rassit sur son canapé – euh, sur le canapé de Potter, songeant avec un peu de tristesse – juste un peu – que décidément, la seule chose qui restait du gros Ernie courageux et propre sur lui du temps de Poudlard, c'était cette façon de parler alambiquée._

_Ils regardaient le feu de la cheminée quelques instants, puis, sans tourner la tête, Draco demanda, d'une voix si douce et si… différente du Draco qu'il connaissait que Ernie ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il lui parlait :_

- _Tu te souviens, Macmillan, en cinquième année, la grosse vache envoyée par le ministère nous avait demandé de remplir des formulaires, pour notre orientation. _

- _Oui, répondit Ernie après un temps, on devait dire ce que l'on voulait faire après Poudlard._

- _Je me rappelle que Potter et la belette voulaient être aurors, à cette époque. Moi, c'était plutôt dans l'autre camp… ou alors rentier. Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas d'idées...avouables, Blaise voulait faire banquier à Gringotts, Millicent avocate et Pansy femme au foyer. La sang-de-bo…Madame Belette, c'était chercheuse en arithmancie… _

- _Chercheuse en arithmancie! _

_Ils grimacèrent en même temps : ils avaient eu cette classe en commun à Poudlard._

- _Théo avait répondu qu'il serait écrivain, continua Draco, du ton neutre qu'il utilisait depuis la fin de la Guerre pour évoquer Théodore Nott._

_Ernie__ hocha la tête, déjà suffisamment sobre pour savoir qu'il ne devait surtout pas continuer sur ce sujet._

- _Et toi, Macmillan?_

- _…Quoi ?_

- _Qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ?_

_Ernie__ regarda fixement devant lui un long moment avant de répondre._

- _J'avais répondu que je voulais être auror, moi aussi. C'était le début de…de tout ça, et je voulais protéger ma famille. On était des sang-purs mais… plutôt tolérants. C'est ce qui nous a condamné._

_Il soupira, avec plus d'amertume que de désespoir. _

_Le temps avait passé, changeant l'horrible chagrin du début en une peine plus supportable, mais plus profonde. _

- _Qu'est ce qui t'empêches de le devenir ?_

_Le poursouffle eut un rire amer._

- _Tu te moques de moi, Malfoy ? Tu m'as vu ? _

_Ernie__ avança sa main dans la lumière dispensée par les flammes, pour que le serpentard puisse la voir distinctement._

_La main tremblait._

- _Tu peux te défaire de cette…mauvaise habitude, continua calmement Draco. Tu pourrais t'entraîner et passer le concours du ministère…_

- _Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'en serais capable ?_

_Draco__ lui sourit._

- _Je connais les alcooliques. J'en ai fréquentés certains._

_La voix du Serpentard était nonchalante, aussi traînante que d'habitude._

_- Ma mère était alcoolique, notamment. _

_Ernie__ le regarda, bouche bée. _

_La si digne, si « chic », Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, était QUOI ?_

- _Elle n'a jamais trouvé une raison de se sortir de la bouteille. Toi, tu peux en trouver une. Tu n'es pas complètement fini – pas comme elle._

- _Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? répéta le Poursouffle._

_Draco__ lui répondit, sans la moindre trace d'ironie malfoyenne dans la voix._

- _Je le sais parce que Potter dit que tu peux t'en sortir. _

_Draco__ savait qu'il existait des situations, au cours d'une existence, où l'on était tellement seul et désespéré qu'on avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un pouvait encore croire en soi et penser que l'on en valait la peine._

_Draco__ savait aussi que Potter, malgré ce que Ernie était devenu, croyait en lui. _

_Et, même si il ne l'aurait jamais dit au principal intéressé, Draco était intimement convaincu qu'avoir Potter derrière soi était largement suffisant pour sortir n'importe qui du pétrin._

_- Ca veut dire qu'il va tout faire pour t'aider à t'en sortir – ou plus exactement, et je parle par expérience, cet abruti va te harceler sans aucun répit, te secouer dans tous les sens et bouleverser tes habitudes jusqu'à ce que tu t'en sortes, de gré ou de force._

_Ernie__ avait toujours les yeux légèrement rouges, mais à présent ils se remplissaient tout doucement de larmes d'émotion._

_Ce fut à ce moment-là que Harry revint de la cuisine, l'air très content de lui, une tasse fumante à la main. _

_Ernie__ eut à peine le temps de cacher son verre vide sous la table._

ooOoo

Harry avait également, même s'il s'en défendait, recueilli Dobby, que les autres elfes de Poudlard avaient rejeté à la mort de Dumbledore.

Désormais, l'insupportable petite chose tenait la maison du crétin balafré avec une efficacité et une dévotion qui, Draco lui-même le reconnaissait, allaient bien au-delà de ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un elfe de maison moyen.

Chose que Draco avait pourtant complètement refusée au début.

Mais bon, la bestiole pouvait se montrer tenace.

oOo

- _Ooooooooh__ ! Pauvre Dobby ! _

_Draco__ n'avait rien contre les elfes de maison. _

_Bien sûr, les Malfoy, du temps de son père, étaient connus dans tout le monde magique pour appliquer aux elfes de maison des punitions d'une telle sévérité que même des mages noirs pourris jusqu'à la moelle et condamnés à l'enfer pour plusieurs générations les auraient trouvé exagérées. _

_Quand à sa famille maternelle, les Black, il suffisait de rappeler que c'étaient eux qui avaient lancé, avec un certain succès, la coutume consistant à décapiter les elfes devenus trop vieux pour travailler._

_Néanmoins, Draco n'avait rien de personnel contre les elfes de maison en général. _

- _Méchant, méchant Dobby !_

_Cependant, si un elfe en particulier n'arrêtait pas immédiatement de couiner de désespoir et_ _de se frapper la tête contre le mur porteur de la maison, provoquant ainsi des vibrations qui faisaient trembler le livre que tenait Draco ainsi que le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis, le dernier des Malfoy-Black allait inaugurer une nouvelle tradition, en accord avec le folklore de sa lignée : repeindre le mur porteur avec le sang d'un elfe fraîchement décapité._

_Draco__ essaya d'imaginer la tête de Potter si jamais il faisait vraiment une chose pareille, et grimaça._

_Bien… Il allait donc traiter le problème autrement._

- _Dobby!_

_« Pop » fit l'elfe de maison en apparaissant aussitôt devant lui._

- _Dobby__ est là pour servir Mr. Malfoy, Monsieur ! Que Mr Malfoy dise ce qu'il désire et Dobby le…_

_Sachant par expérience que s'il laissait un elfe continuer sur ce ton, ils en avaient jusqu'à Halloween, Draco secoua la main pour l'interrompre._

- _Oui oui, Dobby, je suis persuadé que tu te couperais la main si je te le demandais. Mais ce que je voudrais, en fait, c'est que… D'abord, c'est que tu reposes DOUCEMENT cette hache par terre – je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais VRAIMENT que tu te coupes la main, espèce de … de … d'elfe ! _

- _Oui, Mr Malfoy, maître !_

- _Bien. Et surtout je veux que tu m'expliques le pourquoi de toute cette agitation. _

_Draco__ regretta immédiatement de s'être intéressé – pour une fois ! – aux états d'âme des elfes de maison quand il vit les yeux de Dobby se remplir de larmes._

- _C'est Maître Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !, couina la petite créature sur un ton suraigu._

_Draco__ regretta de nouveau que sa dignité de Malfoy lui interdise formellement de se boucher les oreilles. __Un Malfoy ne se bouchait pas les oreilles, le bruit environnant dut-il dépasser les 100 décibels._

_Merlin tout puissant, Pourquoi était-il un Malfoy ?_

- _Dobby__ est un méchant elfe ingrat, Monsieur, et il ne doit pas critiquer ce que Maître Harry fait, Monsieur, mais Dobby…_

_L'elfe éclata en sanglot, et Draco soupira intérieurement._

_La dernière fois qu'il s'occupait d'un elfe de maison ! La dernière !_

- _Dobbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy__ ne peut pas s'empêcher (sanglot) de penser que Maître Harry a exagéréééééééééééééééééééé (sanglot dramatique). Le Maître a dit à Dobby que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il fasse le ménage partout, et que Dobby devait se reposer mais Dobby pense que …_

- _Harry exagère toujours, Dobby, affirma Draco en examinant ses ongles impeccablement manucurés, je n'ai pas attendu ton avis pour le lui dire. _

- _Maître Harry a donné un salaire de 40 GALLIONS par mois à Dobby ! hurla l'elfe avec désespoir._

_Draco__ ouvrit de grands yeux._

- _Et bien félicitations, Dobby. Voila qui fait de toi la créature magique la mieux payée de toute l'histoire de l'empire britannique._

_Potter avait toujours aimé sortir de l'ordinaire, se dit Draco, mais là, il a peut-être effectivement un peu exagéré._

- _Arrête de pleurer, Dobby, fit-il par ordonner, agacé des cris de désespoir ininterrompus de la bestiole. Je vais m'occuper de ça avec Harry._

_Pour couper court aux remerciements de l'elfe, tout aussi stridents que son accablement précédent, le sorcier dut l'envoyer nettoyer tous les cuivres de la maison._

_Et en plus, l'elfe était content. _

_Lorsque Harry fut de retour chez lui, qu'il eut râlé sur le Serpentard sans gêne qui squattait son salon, que Draco ait répliqué sur la mauvaise qualité des livres de la bibliothèque du gryffondor, bref, une fois que les deux sorciers eurent courtoisement échangé quelques insultes pour se dire bonsoir et se souhaiter bon appétit avant de se mettre à table, Draco lança enfin le sujet._

- _Potter, Dobby a un problème._

_L'imbécile bien intentionné ouvrit immédiatement de grands yeux inquiets._

- _Il a trop de travail, c'est ça ? Je savais bien que j'aurais du prendre un autre elfe pour l'aider, mais il a tellement insisté que…_

_Et là, Draco comprit un des plus grands problèmes de Harry._

_Harry était un né-de-moldu. _

_Bien sûr, ses deux parents étaient des sorciers, mais tout le monde oubliait un peu vite que l'étoile du monde sorcier avait été élevé par des moldus, dans un univers dépourvu de magie, jusqu'à ses onze ans._

_Or, personne n'avait vraiment pris le temps de combler ses lacunes en matière d'environnement magique : il avait appris le monde sorcier comme on « apprend » un pays étranger, avec ses coutumes bizarres et ses mœurs incongrues, un pays certes formidable et __attirant__, mais qui reste « étranger ». _

_Et ça, cela n'avait jamais changé. C'est pourquoi des choses qui paraissaient banales à Draco semblaient étranges à Harry : le Survivant conserverait tout sa vie le monde moldu comme norme, et le monde magique comme « pays étranger »._

_Draco__ se sentit soudain triste pour Harry, et ce fut ce sentiment qui l'empêcha de traiter de débile profond le gryffondor inquiet assis en face de lui : _

- _Potter, expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme, les elfes de maison considèrent comme gratifiant que leurs maîtres les fassent travailler dur : pour eux, c'est un signe de confiance. Un peu comme…_

_Le serpentard rassembla toutes ses (maigres) connaissances du monde moldu pour trouver une comparaison compréhensible par l'autre imbécile._

- _… Un peu comme quand tu laisses l'empreinte magique de ta maison à un domestique, tu comprends ?_

_Aïe, ça ne devait pas être ça, le gryffondor le regardait d'un air perplexe._

- _Tu veux dire quand tu laisses tes « clefs » ?_

- _Oui, bref, je ne sais pas comment les moldus ferment leurs maisons. Toujours est-il que les elfes aiment travailler. C'est dans leur nature : un elfe qui ne travaille pas, c'est comme une chouette qui ne vole pas, ça n'est pas heureux._

- _…Tu crois ? _

_Harry n'avait jamais vécu avec des elfes de maison, se répéta Draco. _

- _Alors Dobby veut … travailler plus ?_

_Draco__ hocha vigoureusement la tête et, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, claqua des doigts._

- _Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Diminue le salaire de Dobby de moitié._

_Potter le fixa avec un air halluciné._

- _Fais-moi confiance, Potter, voyons ! On dirait presque que tu ne me fais pas confiance !_

- _…, fit le gryffondor, conservant un silence poli._

- _Hey!_

_Depuis cette discussion et la diminution immédiate qu'avait subi son salaire, Dobby fredonnait joyeusement en récurant toute la maison de Potter et roucoulait de manière hystérique dès qu'il apercevait Draco._

- _Dobby__ est tellement content que Maître Harry et Monsieur Malfoy aient passé une soirée tranquille, Monsieur !_

- _…Pardon ?!_

_Draco__ eut soudain un horrible soupçon : est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas fait roulé dans la crotte de doxis séchée par un elfe de maison, qui avait profité de lui pour faire diminuer son salaire, augmenter son travail et essayer de le concilier avec son imbécile de maître pendant une soirée ?_

_…_

_C'était la dernière fois que il s'occupait d'un elfe de maison !_

ooOoo

Mais les bonnes actions que l'ancien Garçon-qui-a-survécu et actuel Sauveur des mondes sorcier, moldu et extraterrestre (si ça se trouve !) réunis ne s'arrêtaient pas là, bien entendu.

En fait, Potter avait une telle capacité à compatir et à vouloir aider les autres que Draco trouvait cela pathologique – et bien que le crétin de Gryffondor ait refusé avec la dernière vigueur d'en parler, il était persuadé que le mage-psychiatre que le Balafré était obligé de consulter depuis la fin de la Guerre serait d'accord avec lui.

En effet, Harry fournissait aussi un toit occasionnel à Maugrey-Fol-Œil, le vieil auror paranoïaque que le Ministère, soucieux d'occulter les mauvais souvenirs de la Guerre, avait mis en retraite anticipée.

Le vieil homme vivait très mal son retour à la vie civile, et comme Potter s'inquiétait pour lui (mais Potter se serait de toute façon fait du souci pour un vampire en manque), le vieux grincheux débarquait quasiment tous les soirs pour squatter la maison de Potter, se faire offrir un verre de Bourdon-de-dragon et discuter des heures avec les autres invités.

oOo

_Draco__ passa discrètement la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon, et soupira de soulagement._

_Il était le premier arrivé._

- _Et voilà le squatteur numéro un ! s'exclama le gryffondor qui remettait une bûche dans le feu de la cheminée. Alors, tu as arnaqué beaucoup de monde au cabinet aujourd'hui, Maître Malfoy ?_

- _Va te faire besogner par un hippogriffe, Potter, répondit Draco en s'écroulant sur « son » canapé pendant que Dobby se précipitait pour lui présenter un verre de vin chaud. Les autres ne sont pas encore là ?_

- _Non, Ernie devrait arriver dans une heure, il avait son groupe de soutien ce soir. Je ne sais pas quand Snape arrivera, mais Maugrey ne devrait pas tarder._

_Draco__ soupira profondément, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry qui lui lança un regard sévère._

- _Et essaye d'être gentil avec lui._

- _Mais je suis gentil avec lui, Potter ! s'exclama Draco avec une mauvaise foi que ses ancêtres eussent applaudie des deux mains. Seulement admets que les conversations quand ce cinglé…_

- _Malfoy!_

- _…est là sont franchement bizarres !_

- _Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, affirma hautement le gryffondor. Tu es juste fâché contre lui parce que la dernière fois, il t'a posé des questions sur les cachettes des Mangemorts dont ton père t'avait parlées. En fait, tu boudes comme un gamin, c'est pitoyable._

- _Je ne boude pas, Potter. Un Malfoy ne boude pas. Même quand un vieux paranoïaque aigir demande des choses qu'il n'avait pas à me demander ! Et cesse de secouer la tête !_

- _Ernie__ doit se préparer pour le concours de l'école d'aurors, c'est normal que Maugrey le fasse profiter de son expérience, non ?_

- _Peut-être, Potter, mais c'est perturbant de parler de ça dans une soirée. Comme l'avant dernière fois ! Tu te rappelles l'avant dernière fois ?!_

- _Euh…Oui, bon… C'était tout de même intéressant, non ?_

- _Oh oui, les recommandations de Maugrey sur les milles et une façons d'immobiliser efficacement un suspect ! La destruction de baguettes n'est pas légale, Potter, pas plus que le fracturage des membres ! Quand à l'aveuglement définitif, le jour où ce serait légal, j'avalerais volontiers un bol d'essence de Murbap non distillée ! Et Ernie qui prenait des notes !_

_La langue du serpentard l'avait d'ailleurs démangé de faire une remarque bien sentie sur les poursouffles stupidement influençables et l'attitude peu griffondoresque de Maugrey, mais bien entendu, un regard de Saint Potter avait suffi à le faire taire. _

- _Maugrey__ est content d'en parler, déclara Potter sur un ton définitif, comme si cette affirmation réglait le problème. _

- _Pourquoi ? Quel homme équilibré serait content de parler de carnages, d'arrestations et de cachettes de mangemorts dans une soirée, par Merlin ?!_

_Harry mit une nouvelle bûche dans le feu et soupira, presque imperceptiblement pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas._

- _…Potter ?_

- _Il ne connaît que ça, Malfoy. Les arrestations, les …mangemorts et son boulot. C'est toute sa vie. Presque tous les gens qu'il fréquentait, c'était dans le cadre de son travail d'auror ou dans l'Ordre. Mais ses anciens collègues l'évitent maintenant, pour ne pas se faire mal voir du Ministère…_

_Le gryffondor regarda ses mains, soudain vulnérable._

- _Un peu comme…un pestiféré._

_Mais Draco savait ce que Harry avait failli dire._

_« Un peu comme moi. »_

_Le serpentard grogna pour dissimuler sa gêne._

- _Bon, grommela-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres, je suppose que je pourrais faire un petit effort avec le vieux grincheux – mais vraiment un tout petit._

_Et l'imbécile balafré lui envoya un grand sourire enthousiaste._

_Ce fut peut-être à cause du sourire, peut-être à cause d'une sorte de compassion ; Mais quand Draco parla avec Maugrey, bien plus tard dans la soirée, il s'aperçut que l'ancien auror conservait, entre ses souvenirs de chasse, un monceau de lassitude tenace._

- _Je suis désolé, petit, grogna-t-il à l'intention de Draco. Pour la dernière fois, précisa-t-il, j'aurais pas t'embêter avec ton père._

_Stupéfait, ce dernier ne sut quoi répondre. _

_Etait-ce vraiment à l'auror de s'excuser auprès d'un fils de mangemort ? _

_Draco__, malgré sa mauvaise fois héréditaire et ses capacités exceptionnelles pour se trouver des excuses, n'en était pas totalement convaincu._

- _Ca a pas du être drôle pour toi non plus, depuis la fin de la Guerre, je me trompe ?_

- _Pas vraiment, admit Draco._

- _Dommage. T'es jeune, expliqua-t-il devant l'air sidéré de Draco, et t'es plutôt malin, vu comment t'as roulé le ministère dans la crotte de doxis séchée avec ton manoir. Tu méritais pas d'atterrir…là bas._

_Draco__ reprit une respiration qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience de retenir, soulagé que l'ancien auror ait eu le tact de ne pas prononcer le mot « azkaban »._

- _T'as l'air surpris._

- _Je…ne m'attendais pas à ça…_

_Maugrey__ ricana, et Draco s'aperçut que son air de plus en plus décrépi était du aux rides qui se creusaient sur son visage, et pas à de nouvelles cicatrices, comme il l'avait d'abord cru._

- _Ecoute moi bien, Gamin, ce que je vais te dire, ça va paraître bizarre de la part d'un vieux croulant comme moi, mais je suis pas encore gâteux. J'ai tout fait dans ma vie, j'ai fait des choses malfaisantes, autant pour moi que pour les autres, des choses inutiles aussi. La magie noire, c'est tout ce que je connais. J'en ai certainement vu plus que certains mangemorts n'en connaissaient. Mais je sais reconnaître un type bien d'un salaud, et toi, même si tu t'en donnes l'air, t'es pas un salaud._

_Son œil magique loucha brièvement sur Draco et il grimaça un sourire._

- _Pas encore, du moins._

_Draco__ comprit que le vieil homme voulait plaisanter, et lui sourit en retour._

- _Ne le dites pas à Potter, il serait déçu._

_Maugrey__ lui envoya un monstrueux clin d'œil complice._

- _T'enquiètes, petit. Ca lui manquerait, si il savait que t'es sympa._

- _Brrr, frissonna Draco, faussement horrifié, que Potter sache que je suis un…type bien…_

- _Et que vous arrêtiez de vous taper dessus comme des gamins moldus. L'horreur, hein ?_

- _Insoutenable._

_Les deux hommes se sourirent par-dessus la table du salon._

ooOoo

Draco Malfoy se sentait très fatigué parfois, quand il réfléchissait un peu plus profondément que d'habitude à ce qu'ils avaient tous été avant la Guerre, et à ce qu'ils étaient devenus maintenant.

Oh ! il n'était pas un idiot de gryffondor qui se réfugiait dans le déni, et soutenait mordicus que tout allait très bien, merci.

Lui était un serpentard lucide, qui regardait les choses en face et il se rendait très bien compte que…

Que ce n'était plus pareil.

Maugrey boitait de plus en plus, et, malgré ce qu'il disait, ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la pluie.

Ernie avait parfois les mains qui tremblaient et un regard vide, Draco ne parvenant pas à décider si c'était du à la bouteille ou à la dépression ; peut être aux deux ?

Snape vieillissait seul dans une méfiance générale…

_Enfin, seul, seul…_ C'était vite dit…

Draco songeait parfois avec énervement qu'il avait certainement subi l'influence débilitante de l'exemple de la générosité de Potter, ce qui n'était pas l'un des moindres dommages de la Guerre.

En effet, Draco hébergeait désormais son parrain, Severus Snape.

Si l'homme avait été lavé de toute accusation de crimes de guerre, il n'avait reçu ni médaille ni récompenses, et la nouvelle direction de Poudlard, y compris Diggory père le Bien-pensant, n'avait pas jugée bon de le réengager après la chute de Voldemort.

Draco avait transplané chez son parrain dès qu'il avait appris la nouvelle, mais Severus Snape l'avait rapidement rassuré pendant qu'il le faisait asseoir dans son salon et qu'il lui servait un whiskey-de-feu d'excellente qualité.

Les serpentards restaient dignes en toute circonstance : quand un serpentard perdait son travail, ses perspectives d'avenir et toute chance que son œuvre héroïque ne soit jamais reconnue, il offrait un verre de whiskey-de-feu.

oOo

- _Le ministère est extrêmement pratique, surtout le département des langues-de-plomb, déclara l'ancien professeur avec un rictus de suprême dédain qui, mieux que des mots, exprimait ses sentiments envers la fonction publique sorcière en général et les Langues-de-plomb en particulier._

- _Bien que tous considèrent que ma … participation à la Guerre ne mérite pas d'être reconnue publiquement, on pense également que mes talents en matière de potions ne doivent pas restés inutilisés pour… comment ont-ils dit, déjà ? Pour « le bien commun de la communauté sorcière ». Il a donc été décidé – avant que je ne sois au courant – que je serais le préparateur officieux du département._

- _« Officieux », Parrain ?_

- _Oh, je ne te l'ai pas précisé ? _

_Snape__ avala d'un coup le reste de son whiskey._

- _Le préparateur officiel sera Horace Slughorn. _

_Il ricana._

- _En récompense de sa « participation décisive » à la Seconde Guerre noire._

_Draco__ ricana à son tour ; la seule participation du vieil arriviste avait été de rejoindre l'ordre du Phoenix une fois certain que Potter avait bien envoyé Voldemort de Profundis. Le Sauveur ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas le voir en peinture._

- _Pourquoi avoir accepté une chose pareille ?, demanda-t-il avec impatience_

- _Parce que je suis fatigué de me battre, Draco, répondit au tac au tac Snape. _

_Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se rendit compte que l'homme était vieux._

- _Peu m'importe les médailles et tout le reste. Dumbledore est mort mais je sais qu'il aurait approuvé mes actes jusqu'à la fin. Cela me suffit. Maintenant…_

_Draco__, stupéfait, s'aperçut que son parrain était à peu près aussi seul que lui._

- _Maintenant que je ne suis plus le directeur de Serpentard, je veux juste un emploi assez prenant pour m'occuper et un salaire suffisant pour finir dignement ma vie._

_Cet homme sombre et droit, terreur des jeunes sorciers britanniques, n'avait pas de femme, pas d'enfants, pas de famille, et la plupart de ses amis, que l'on pouvait déjà compté sur les doigts d'une main avant le début du conflit, étaient morts pendant la deuxième guerre noire. _

_Draco__ sentit son cœur se serrer._

_Et les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse les arrêter._

- _Parrain ?_

- _Oui, Draco ?_

- _Et si vous habitiez chez moi ?_

_Draco__, stupéfait de ce qu'il venait de dire, vit Snape, d'abord aussi étonné que lui, se raidir brusquement._

- _Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, Draco, répondit L'ancien professeur d'une voix sifflante._

- _Ce n'est pas le cas._

_Draco__ se sentit soudain aussi fatigué que Severus semblait l'être._

_Peut-être qu'ils avaient davantage changé qu'il ne croyait ?_

_- J'en avais assez d'être un fils de mangemort, mais maintenant j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être un héros de la Guerre. Tous ces crétins… C'est comme pour Har- Potter, tout le monde nous encense – ou nous traite comme des vétérans complètement cinglés…_

_Potter et lui dormaient trois heures par nuit... quand ils étaient complètement épuisés._

_Potter bondissait en position d'attaque quand une jolie fille posait sa main sur son bras pour attirer son attention._

_Draco__ ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette._

_Potter avait une peur panique du noir._

_Draco__ devenait hystérique dans une pièce de moins de 20 mètres carrés. _

_Potter, l'invincible sauveur des mondes, s'évanouissait aussi vite que s'il transplanait dès qu'un ancien ami de Poudlard tentait de l'approcher._

_Draco__ se raidissait à s'en faire mal aux muscles si quelqu'un prononçait devant lui les mots « Askaban » et « détraqueurs ». _

_Peut-être que la Guerre les avait fait dégénéré, après tout ?_

_Severus__ l'avait sondé de son regard impénétrable, sondant ses intentions, et s'était finalement détendu._

- _Il est vrai, finit-il par déclarer après un silence, qu'être récompensé par Scrimegour a du être une épreuve particulièrement éprouvante._

_Draco__ eut une petite moue dégoûtée, qui rappela à Severus le visage de Narcissa Black lorsqu'elle croisait un né-de-moldu dans les couloirs de Poudlard._

_Cela fit sourire l'ancien maître des potions, sans chagrin, pour une fois._

_Juste avec un brin de nostalgie, et la satisfaction de voir que certaines choses ne changeront décidément jamais._

- _Non, le pire, c'était la remise de cette médaille par le Premier Ministre moldu !_

- _Un Malfoy-Black récompensé par les institutions moldues…_

_Snape__ eut un frisson et Draco crut qu'il avait froid._

- _Je n'ose imaginer la tête de votre mère si elle avait assisté à ça…_

_Mais son parrain rejetta sa tête en arrière, et éclata de rire._

oOo

L'affaire avait été conclue avec une remarquable rapidité, et Snape avait transporté ses pénates chez Draco, et, il fallut bien le reconnaître, chez Potter, dans la mesure où Draco passait tellement de temps chez l'imbécile de gryffondor que son propre manoir était presque une résidence secondaire.

Snape lui fit d'ailleurs remarqué que ce n'était pas la peine de dépenser autant d'énergie pour récupérer sa demeure familiale si c'était pour passer toutes ses soirées à se disputer avec le Gryffondor dans le salon de ce dernier.

Mais bon…

ooOoo

Draco remachait tout ça en relisant pour la vingtième fois, après le départ de Potter, le fameux rapport de Police.

D'accord, Potter avait un putain de complexe du Sauveur, et ne pouvait pas voir un gosse se faire bousculer par un autre sans revêtir immédiatement sa cape de Merlin, et voler à son secours, même et SURTOUT quand on ne lui avait rien demandé.

Mais qu'est ce que cet idiot avait besoin de faire un scandale dans un refuge pour animaux magiques, et d'hospiller le gérant et les employés en affirmant haut et fort que les chats vampires finlandais et les hippogriffes du refuge étaient mal traités?!!!

En plus, Malfoy était persuadé que, malgré ses recommandations avisées d'avocat qui connaissait son métier, Potter allait illico retourner au refuge et adopter un animal, qui serait, bien sûr, le plus maltraité et donc le plus hargneux du refuge.

Il se dit que, décidément, Potter était complètement cinglé.

Mais il se dit aussi que Potter recommençait enfin à sourire pour rien et à chanter faux sous sa douche.

Il se rappela que Ernie prenait de nouveau, depuis quelques temps, ses airs pontifiants et solennels qui énervaient tout le monde du temps de Poudlard.

Il pensa que Maugrey et Snape avaient pris l'habitude de ronchonner de concert contre la stupidité des hommes politiques en général et du ministre en particulier, au point qu'ils organisaient des soirées de lecture de journaux dont la conclusion était invariablement le déclin irrémédiable du monde magique, ce qui semblait étrangement les mettre en joie.

Il se dit que Dobby avait repris cet air de dévotion béate propre aux elfes de maison heureux.

Il se dit enfin que, lors des longues soirées d'hiver, Snape et lui avaient repris l'habitude de critiquer les griffondors en sifflant une bonne pinte de biérraubeurre, rien que pour le plaisir de voir Potter devenir rouge d'indignation.

Et puis, tant que Potter continut à recueillir toutes les âmes perdues du monde magique, ça veut dire que les choses ne vont pas si mal, conclut finalement Draco, soudain de bien meilleure humeur, en finissant sa tasse de café.

Il allait s'inviter chez Potter avec Snape, boire un bon coup, bavarder avec Ernie et Maugrey, terroriser gentiment Dobby, et embêter Potter jusqu'à lui faire piquer une de ses crises de colères célèbres dans tout le monde sorcier.

Oui, une excellente soirée en perspective.

ooOoo

FIN (de l'épisode)

Yatta! C'est fini! Et Deux OS, deux!

Toujours pareil, pas de chantage à la review, je continue de toute façon.

Mais si vous aimez, hésitez sourtout pas à me le dire !

**Petites notes**

(1) LOL ! Souvenir de mes cours de latin en hypokhâgne (j'ai tenu 6 HEURES ! 6 heures de latin dans ma vie, un record) Non, je blague, j'adore l'histoire du monde latin, et en plus, je suis allée à Rome cet été.n Mais je suis imperméable aux charmes de la langue latine.

Vade retro Satanas ! Arrière, Satan ! (cri de ferveur des chrétiens face au chef des enfers, utilisé dans les exorcismes)

Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum ! « L'erreur est humaine, persévérer est diabolique » C'est la version complète du proverbe ecclésiastique bien connu (et oui, c'est un proverbe d'origine religieuse), mais tout le monde s'arrête à « l'erreur est humaine », alors que l'église catholique s'intéresse surtout à la deuxième partie du proverbe.

Veni, Vidi, Vici ! je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai vaincu ! Jules César, notre Jules, devant . Evidemment, toutes les lectrices perspicaces auront comprises que Jules l'a gagné, sa foutue bataille !

Ave Cesar, Moritum ni te saluant ! César, ceux qui sont mourir te saluent ! Phrase rituelle des gladiateurs avant de combattre dans les Jeux du Cirque.

Mare nostrum ! (1)

(2) véridique ! j'ai lu ça sur internet, il parait que c'est souverain contre la gueule de bois. Perrier (ou une boisson gazeuse) + jus de citron + un œuf + aspirine(s).


	3. Chapter 3 Cocktail au Ministere

**Auteur : **White Damon.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent bien entendu à _White Damon_, la Grande, la Seule, l'Unique, l'incomparable perle de Paris (enfin, de Birminghan, maintenant), la magnifique et prolifique autrice de FF . net, la … hum…

Oh ! Salut, Madame Rowling ! Comment ? Un procès ?!!! Euh… On va rectifier le tir, alors : les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas le moins du monde, ils sont la possession intellectuelle et morale de la Grande JK Rowling. Par ailleurs, je n'écris cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

**Genre **: Après la Guerre, les survivants se débrouillent comme ils le peuvent…

**Couple** : … Bonne question. En fait, l'existence ou l'absence de couples parmi les personnages principaux quels qu'ils soient sera complètement laissée à l'appréciation des lecteurs. (ou « _Comment l'auteur qui ne sait pas quoi dire s'en sort - lamentablement…_ »).

oOo

Cette fois-ci, Harry et Draco ont été invités à une réception très officielle du Ministère de la Magie.

Seulement, un cocktail, ça se prépare : il faut des vêtements, une grande motivation et quelques verres dans le chaudron pour supporter les autres invités…

oOo

**Les Jours d'Après – 3**

**Le Cocktail du Ministère.**

oOo

_Après une fine analyse de la situation, Draco, ancien mangemort, ancien espion, ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban, Duc de Malfoy et multimillionnaire de son état, dut se rendre à l'évidence._

_Potter était soûl._

_Potter était bourré, Potter était ivre, Potter était rond comme une queue de pelle, Potter était tellement gris qu'il manquait de se vautrer à chaque pas, et qu'il devait, pour rester debout, s'accrocher au cou de son ennemi personnel avec autant de pugnacité qu'il en aurait eu pour envoyer en enfer un Voldemort-bis trop suspect d'après ses critères gryffondoresques._

_Draco_ _se fit néanmoins la note mentale qu'il devait lui-même être assez considérablement aviné. Cela devait être pour cela qu'il avait retenu le Gryffondor pré-cité avec assez de force pour manquer de l'étouffer, et qu'il était désormais sur le point de s'écrouler par terre avec dans ses bras Potter, son ennemi personnel, tout en ricanant de manière spasmodique. _

_Un bref instant de lucidité lui permit de penser qu'ils devraient absolument s'excuser tous les deux de leur départ précipité de la réception du Ministère. _

OoOoO

Avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler à QUEL héros de la Seconde Guerre noire cette cérémonie était dédiée.

Il se rappelait juste que ni Potter, ni lui, n'avaient de toute façon très envie d'y aller.

Mais le Ministère avait envoyé une délégation à Potter, pour lui faire comprendre que, sans sa présence Gryffondoresque, la commémoration ne serait pas réussie, que le Vainqueur, comme on l'appelait désormais, se devait à toute la communauté magique, qu'il avait des obligations morales, bref, qu'il était tenu de ramener sa cicatrice (et le crétin qu'il y avait en dessous) sous peine de décevoir l'ensemble du monde sorcier.

La scène se passait au manoir de Draco, et le maître de maison avait retenu une furieuse envie d'invoquer les chiens de l'enfer pour les envoyer aux trousses des crétins qui venaient jusque chez lui – _jusque chez LUI !_ – culpabiliser Potter pour le traîner à des réceptions stupides.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les fonctionnaires les fixaient tous les deux d'un air bizarre, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas ce que leur Sauveur fabriquait dans le grand salon du manoir des Malfoy.

Pas que Draco lui-même soit sûr de connaître la réponse, d'ailleurs.

Mais la question n'était pas là.

Le pire était que Draco était inclus dans l'invitation.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas les réceptions. Un Malfoy se devait d'être mondain : la flatterie, les bavardages spirituels et les badineries intéressées faisaient partie intégrante de l'éducation traditionnelle de sa famille.

Depuis tout petit, on avait dressé Draco à faire face à absolument _toutes_ les situations, dans _n'importe quelle_ circonstance publique.

Néanmoins, l'éducation parfaite des Malfoy n'avait pas préparé Draco au marathon titanesque et épuisant que constituait…

L'âchat de vêtements de cérémonie avec Potter.

OoOoO

A bien des égards, Draco faisait confiance à Potter sur de nombreux points.

Par exemple, le Serpentard lui aurait laissé son précieux manoir à charge sans hésitation.

Il pouvait aussi compter sur lui pour dégommer un mage noir agressif et déséquilibré – après tout, c'était quasiment le job à plein temps du Gryffondor.

Même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais, Draco aurait confié _sa vie_ à Potter.

- Malfoy ! Ca y est, j'ai trouvé une robe, on peut remballer et quitter ce foutu magasin !

Cependant, Draco savait pertinemment que compter sur l'honnêteté et la bonne foi du Sauveur quand ce dernier n'a qu'une envie : quitter au plus vite une boutique de prêt-à-porter (que Draco avait pourtant gentiment et courageusement sélectionnée pour lui) était complètement illusoire.

Soupçonneux, le serpentard jeta donc un coup d'œil sur le morceau de tissu que Potter agitait sous son nez – au moins, le Balafré avait choisi quelque chose, c'était plus que ce que Draco attendait.

Il jeta un second coup d'œil, incrédule cette fois, sur le vêtement.

Puis, il se mit à crier d'indignation.

- Potter ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette _horreur_, espèce de troll des cavernes (1)?!!!

Ainsi interpellé, le Gryffondor outré répliqua sur le même ton :

- Quoi ?! Mais tu m'as dit de prendre une putain de robe de soirée _verte_ ! J'ai pris une putain de robe de soirée _verte_ ! Je l'ai même essayée, et elle me va très bien !

- C'est une robe VERT PRINTEMPS, Potter ! beugla Draco, hors de lui. Une robe VERT PRINTEMPS ne va à personne ! On ne met pas de VERT PRINTEMPS, sauf quand on a moins de sept ans ou un très mauvais goût !

Draco avait douloureusement conscience que tous les vendeurs du magasin, terrorisés, avaient les yeux fixés sur son dos, qu'à cause de Potter, il était en train de piquer une véritable crise de nerfs dans sa boutique préférée, et qu'il allait s'y retrouver _persona no grata _en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour prononcer un _accio_.

_Maudit soit Potter !_

Exaspéré par deux heures de shopping sans résultats, l'idiot de Sauveur lâcha un juron totalement anti-gryffondoresque :

- Tu me fais chier, Malfoy ! C'est le troisième magasin qu'on se tape, et tu râles à chaque fois ! Quand c'est la bonne taille, c'est pas la bonne couleur !

Le Survivant se lança dans une imitation - déplorable - de Draco : rictus dédaigneux, sourcils froncés et insultes à la bouche.

- « _Et c'est trop brodé, et c'est pas assez vert, et les plis sont comme ci, et c'est trop vert, et le jabot n'est pas comme ça, et c'est pas bien ajusté …_ »

- Potter, articula lentement Draco en s'efforçant de conserver un minimum de calme, j'ai refusé un rendez-vous important cet après-midi, pour t'aider à ne pas ressembler à un verracrasse informe (1) - ce que tu es pourtant - à la première réception à laquelle tu daignes apparaître depuis près de six mois. Alors si tu ne veux pas recevoir un maléfice en pleine figure, tu vas… !

- Mais il se rebiffe, mon grand vilain Serpentard ! s'exclama le sale petit gryffondor en ricanant d'un air mauvais, et les vendeurs se cachèrent derrière leurs comptoirs. Reste tout seul avec tes putains de fringues, moi je rentre ! J'en ai plein le dos de ces conneries !

- Ne fais pas ta tête d'hippogriffe (1), Potter, répliqua vertement Draco, tout de même un peu étonné.

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Harry d'être grossier.

Au contraire, Draco l'avait toujours trouvé étonnamment bien élevé, étant donné l'éducation lamentable qu'il semblait avoir reçu pendant son enfance – mais le Gryffondor n'en avait jamais parlé, et Draco ne lui avait jamais posé de questions.

Même quand il se disputait avec le Serpentard, Potter attendait toujours d'être en privé pour laisser libre cours à sa mauvaise humeur.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, visiblement.

_Qu'est ce qui ne allait pas, encore ?_

- Potter, c'est quoi ton problème ?

- Mon problème, c'est que tu m'emmerdes avec tes foutues robes trop vertes ! – ou pas assez ajustées, je ne sais même plus – et que…

- Non, Potter, sérieusement… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?_

Potter se tut brusquement, coupé dans son élan, puis il baissa doucement la robe qu'il brandissait au dessus de sa tête, comme s'il allait la jeter à la figure de Draco.

Il plia soigneusement la tenue, en évitant tout aussi soigneusement de croiser le regard de Draco.

- …Potter ?

Allons ! La voix d'un Malfoy n'était pas aussi hésitante !

- Il y aura tous les aurors, et le Ministère, à la réception, murmura finalement le crétin à la cicatrice.

Draco retint un juron.

- Ca veut dire que tout le monde y sera ?

Potter n'eut aucune réaction.

Draco ré-essaya :

- Les Bellet… Les Weasley et Granger y seront ? Les anciens de Poudlard ?

Après un silence, Potter hocha doucement la tête.

Draco prit une grande inspiration.

Il réprima l'envie qui montait en lui de dire quelque chose de réconfortant à Potter : il ne serait arrivé à rien, sauf à enfoncer d'avantage le Gryffondor et à les embarrasser tous les deux.

Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il se détourna rapidement, fouilla rapidement dans un rayonnage et tendit une tenue à Potter.

- Ca, ça sera parfait.

Potter regarda la robe, sceptique.

- Malfoy ?

- Potter ?

- Elle est verte, celle là aussi.

- Oui, mais vert _émeraude_. Ca, c'est mettable.

Le gryffondor afficha un air profondément perplexe :

- Et c'est si important que ça, les différents types de vert ?

- … _Pourquoi moi ?_

OoOoO

_Il n'était PAS le baby-sitter de Potter._

Draco se répétait mentalement cette phrase depuis le début de la soirée.

Il n'était PAS le baby-sitter de cet abruti de Sauveur, il n'avait donc pas besoin de se préoccuper de la manière dont il se comportait pendant cette stupide commémoration.

Le problème, c'est qu'il avait passé toute la soirée jusque là à s'occuper de Potter.

oOo

Ca avait commencé dès le moment où ils avaient transplané devant le Ministère.

Potter et lui étaient rentrés sans encombre par la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée au bâtiment.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la grande porte de la Salle de réception et qu'il entendit le bruit des conversations de l'autre côté, Potter avait ralenti progressivement, s'était arrêté et avait brusquement fait volte-face pour, Draco le savait très bien, courir vers la sortie la plus proche.

Heureusement, l'héritier des Malfoy avait prévu cette réaction, et il s'était empressé de retenir le Sauveur par un pan de sa cape avant qu'il ne puisse transplaner.

- Potter, tu vas entrer dans cette salle _maintenant_ ou je te transforme en scroutt à pétard (1)! Enfin, c'est ridicule !

- …Mais…

- Personne ne va être désagréable avec toi – Par Merlin ! (1) Tu es le Sauveur, d'accord ? Tout le monde va te féliciter, te dire à quel point tu peux être fier, te mettre une tape dans le dos et-c'est-tout !

- …

- Allez, Potter. Tu as ratatiné Face-de-Serpent, tu vas pas te laisser faire par cette bande de minables, non ?

Draco entendit le Gryffondor grommeler quelque chose d'indistinct où il ressortait que Malfoy était un « sale serpent visqueux » - mais comme Potter semblait moins effrayé, il le laissa dire et, finalement, il lâcha la cape de l'autre jeune homme et ils entrèrent en même temps.

Draco le regretta immédiatement quand il vit la horde de journalistes se précipiter sur eux – et le crépitement des flashs sorciers qui fit un bruit de tonnerre. Il put presque sentir Potter se tendre à côté de lui, mais cette fois, le Gryffondor ne tenta pas de fuir.

Bien sûr, un Malfoy se devait d'être au centre de l'attention dans toutes les soirées auxquelles il allait, mais _là_, se dit Draco stupéfait en voyant le mitraillage en règle dont ils étaient victimes, c'était un peu exagéré.

La suite, il l'avait suivie de manière assez floue, ayant finalement été séparé de Potter par la foule.

Se dirigeant vers le buffet, en saluant – et en se faisant saluer à droite et à gauche par toutes les relations qu'il apercevait, il vit juste le Sauveur entouré de journalistes se faire féliciter par le Ministre – l'homme qui s'était opposé à Potter pendant toute la Guerre et qui se présentait maintenant comme son Allié indéfectible.

Draco soupira et espéra très fort que Potter tiendrait encore quelques petites heures – _s'il vous plait, Merlin, juste quelques petites heures._

oOo

_Bon, l'un dans l'autre, tout se passe plutôt bien_, pensa Draco avec un optimisme qui lui ressemblait pourtant peu.

Bien sûr, Potter avait failli envoyer un sort à un journaliste trop curieux, bien sûr il avait bredouillé quand on avait essayé de l'interviewer, bien sûr il avait refusé - maladroitement - la proposition du directeur des aurors de travailler au Ministère.

Mais il n'avait insulté personne, n'avait pas ressayé de s'enfuir, et avait même réussi à sourire lorsqu'on avait porté un toast à la mémoire de Dumbledore et des autres combattants tombés pendant la Seconde Guerre noire.

Draco décida d'aller le voir et, un verre de champagne dans chaque main, rejoignit le Gryffondor.

- Alors, le Balafré, on a retrouvé son fan-club ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant une des coupes.

- Ferme la, Malfoy, répondit par automatisme le Sauveur, tout en acceptant le verre.

- …Comment ça se passe, de ton côté ?

- Plutôt mieux que ce que je pensais, pour l'instant.

- Harry !

Potter se figea immédiatement, comme frappé par la foudre, et Malfoy dut retenir un hurlement de dépit.

_Dire que tout se passait si bien…_

Ils se retournèrent lentement tous les deux, résignés à ce qui allait suivre.

Potter se racla la gorge et tenta :

- Bonsoir, Ginny…

La jeune femme rousse lui jeta un regard humide de larmes contenues et Potter sembla immédiatement embarrassé.

Malfoy soupira d'exaspération : _quand Potter cessera-t-il de se faire avoir par des techniques aussi stupides que les yeux larmoyants ?_

- Alors c'est vrai, ce que l'on dit ? demanda la Belette femelle d'une voix tremblante.

- Qu'est ce qu'on dit, Ginny ? soupira Potter, résigné, pendant que Draco soufflait d'exaspération.

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis leur rupture, la fille Weasley voulait savoir si toutes les rumeurs à propos de la vie sentimentale de Potter étaient vraies.

Comme à chaque fois, Potter lui assurerait qu'il ne voyait personne ; comme à chaque fois, Ginny ne le croirait pas ; et comme à chaque fois, tout cela se terminera par des larmes, une scène publique, tout le monde qui les regardait et un Potter extrêmement mal-à-l'aise.

- On dit que…que…

Ginny se mit à bafouiller et Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser, vaguement intéressé, que cela devait être encore pire que d'habitude.

- …que toi et …Malfoy vous êtes ensemble !

_Clang_ ! fit le verre que tenait Draco quand il explosa dans sa main.

- QUOI ? hurla Potter, alors que Draco demeurait muet de stupéfaction et que la moitié de la salle se tournait vers eux.

oOo

_Je vis un cauchemar_, décida Draco.

Il vivait un cauchemar, cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Sinon, la fille Weasley ne pouvait pas venir d'insinuer en public qu'il sortait avec un homme – Merlin tout puissant, avec _Potter_ !

- Oh ! Je le savais ! J'en étais _sûre_ !

Weasley pointa un doigt accusateur sur un Potter anormalement blafard.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas normal ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté !

La jeune femme eut un geste dramatique, comme pour désigner le cercle d'invités qui s'était formé autour d'eux, attiré par la perspective d'un scandale.

- Tu m'as quitté parce que tu … tu… tu t'ENVOIES EN L'AIR avec des hommes !

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?!

- Oh !

- Il serait gay ?

- Harry Potter !

- Le Sauveur, homo ?!

- Et il l'a caché si longtemps ?

- Ce serait pour ça qu'il l'aurait quittée ?

- GINNY !!!

_Un cauchemar_, se répéta mentalement Draco en entendant les commentaires stupéfaits ou intéressés des invités et en voyant accourir Hermione Granger, pendant que Potter, apparemment toujours sous le choc, prenait la poudre de cheminette (1) le plus discrètement possible.

Hermione tentait maintenant de calmer Ginny, en l'attrapant par le bras pour la raisonner :

- Enfin, Ginny, ne fais pas de scandale, tu sais bien que Harry n'est pas homosexuel, voyons !

- Laisse moi, Hermione !

Ginny se dégagea d'un mouvement d'épaule, et Draco se dit que cette jeune femme aurait fait une excellente comédienne.

- Il s'envoie en l'air avec Draco Malfoy ! s'écria-t-elle en fusillant Draco du regard. Et c'est pour ce sale type qu'il m'a quitté !

_Un vrai cauchemar_.

Hermione parut enfin remarquer la présence du Serpentard.

- Oh-mon-Dieu Malfoy ! Je t'en supplies, ne fais pas de drame, toi aussi ! Où est Harry ?

- Parti le plus loin possible, Granger, répondit calmement Draco – _et je crois que je vais en faire autant_, rajouta-t-il mentalement.

Mais au moment de se détourner, il vit les invités qui les fixaient, lui et Ginny ; il se rappela les commentaires qui fusaient autour de Potter ; il se souvint que Potter ne détestait rien tant qu'attirer l'attention ; il se souvint à quel point le Gryffondor redoutait cette fichue soirée et le mal qu'il avait eu à le décider à venir...

Draco décida que la petite Belette allait se payer une petite humiliation, elle aussi.

oOo

Harry savait que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas du tout courageux.

Après tout, un Gryffondor n'est pas censé abandonner quelqu'un face à l'adversité.

Mais il estimait avoir des circonstances atténuantes ; après tout, se dit-il en reprenant son souffle près du buffet, ce n'était pas comme si Ginny était physiquement dangereuse pour Malfoy – le Serpentard faisait bien deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

Et puis, comme Harry se le rappela brusquement en entendant Draco se moquer de Ginny, le jeune homme n'était pas non plus tout à fait sans défense.

- Et puis-je savoir par quel cheminement tortueux votre esprit…hem, _limité_ en est arrivé à la conclusion que Potter et moi, nous…comment avez-vous dit, déjà ? Nous nous « envoyions en l'air » ?

Draco prit le temps de savourer élégamment une gorgée de son champagne avant de parfaire sa question par un haussement de sourcil suprêmement dédaigneux :

- Hum ?

Harry eut presque envie d'intervenir et de protéger Ginny, tant la perspective de se faire agonir d'insultes par la voix traînante de Draco, qui pouvait mettre n'importe qui plus bas que terre sans quitter le langage soutenu, lui paraissait contraire à la sauvegarde de la dignité humaine.

_En même temps, c'était Ginny…_

Ouais, il avait _presque_ envie d'intervenir.

Ah ! Ginny semblait avoir répondu quelque chose, Harry pouvait percevoir sa voix un peu trop aigue d'où il était, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas exactement ce qu'elle disait.

Il vit juste les spectateurs retenir leurs souffles, Hermione qui ouvrait de grands yeux scandalisés et Draco qui semblait ricaner d'anticipation.

- _Très chère_ (et Draco était le seul homme que Harry connaissait capable de mettre autant de mépris dans ces mots), le fait que Harry ne daigne plus vous toucher, outre qu'il ne me concerne guère, ne me semble pas une preuve « évidente » qu'il entretienne une relation avec un homme en général, et avec moi en particulier.

Draco eut un petit sourire cruel, mais charmant, et Hermione pensa soudain à un vampire.

- Tout au plus s'agit-il là d'une preuve plus que bienvenue de sa santé mentale, dans la mesure où cesser tout…_contact_ avec des groupies désaxées me semble présager heureusement de son équilibre psychologique.

Dans l'assistance, on ricana.

- Quand au fait que les journaux ne relatent plus aucunes de ses idylles, peut-être ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit - mais après tout, cela ne m'étonne pas - que Potter n'apprécie que modérément de voir étalé dans les journaux le lamentable feuilleton sentimental qui lui sert de vie privée. Il a donc pu vouloir se _protéger_, à la suite de _mauvaises expériences_ dues, par exemple, à des _partenaires_ _indélicates_ – je ne pense à _personne_ _en particulier_, bien sûr…

Mais Harry et Hermione savaient très bien que toutes les personnes qui suivaient le discours – avec un plaisir ou une indignation croissants – se souvenaient _très bien_ des interviews généreusement accordées à la presse sorcière par « Mademoiselle-Weasley-mais-_petit-rire-coquet_-bientôt-Potter » avant sa rupture avec le vainqueur.

- …Mais le fait est qu'être une personnalité publique signifie bien souvent (soupir faussement attristé) devoir faire face à l'assiduité de jeunes personnes parfois …légèrement _affectées_, n'est –ce pas ?

Draco termina sa petite tirade sans jeter un regard à Ginny, mais en balayant l'assistance d'un grand sourire complice, dégoulinant de connivence, qui semblait signifier : « _Hé ! Vous et moi, nous savons qu'elle fut exactement comme cela, non ? Mais il serait impoli de le dire dans une soirée, alors contentons nous d'allusions méchamment ironiques en sa présence _».

Et une fois de plus, le charme insidieux des Malfoy fonctionna : la foule, conquise, bruissa aussitôt de ricanements aigres et de murmures moqueurs, où l'on pouvait percevoir le nom de Ginny et certains titres de journaux que la jeune femme aurait aimé oublier.

Draco, satisfait, considérait que la situation était redevenue normale, ou du moins telle qu'elle devait être : tout le monde semblait avoir oublié le sujet précédent – l'homosexualité _(Par Serpentard !)_ de Potter – et le maquillage de la Belette femelle n'allait pas tarder à former de peu ragoûtantes traînées de larmes sur son visage de poupée.

_Par-fait._

Il lança un dernier sourire atrocement hypocrite à une Granger paralysée et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le buffet, lorsque soudain arriva… :

- Malfoy !

- _Oh non…_ Weasley.

Ronald Billius Weasley, en tenue d'auror, accourait au secours de la Belette femelle et de Granger.

Les spectateurs semblèrent redoubler d'intérêt.

- Malfoy, répéta Ron d'un air qui se voulait menaçant.

- Weasley, répéta Draco sur un ton ennuyé. C'est la nouvelle mode, chez les aurors, de tout répéter plusieurs fois? Un moyen mnémotechnique _imparable_, sans doute ?

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent de façon impressionnante alors que Granger, désespérée, secouait la tête et que Ginny les regardait alternativement, sans savoir quoi faire.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Ginny ? demanda enfin l'auror.

- Je tentais de lui apprendre quelques notions qui lui sont très mal connues, chuchota Draco pour que personne ne l'entende à part les trois concernés, mais qui sont indispensables pour parler de Potter.

Ron se raidit en entendant le nom de son ancien meilleur ami.

- La _pudeur_, par exemple.

- Espèce de sale …

- Ron.

Tout le monde se retourna brusquement.

Harry était revenu du buffet dès qu'il avait vu Ron s'approcher.

Draco soupira d'énervement ; est ce qu'il avait l'air d'une jeune fille en détresse, pour que Potter vole à son secours ?

_Surtout que lui n'aurait jamais fait ça pour Potter !_

- Harry… Parvint à articuler le rouquin.

- Harry ! s'exclama Granger, visiblement heureuse. Je suis contente de te voir !

Harry la regarda, surpris, mais lui sourit doucement.

- Hermione. Ca faisait longtemps. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Trop longtemps. Toi aussi.

- Oh ! Oui, ricana le Sauveur. Malfoy, avec qui je _m'envoie en l'air_ (il cracha ces mots en direction de Ginny, complètement pétrifiée) s'occupe très bien de moi.

- Harry…tenta cete dernière, larmoyante.

- Potter ! siffla Draco, furieux, il y a plus de journalistes dans cette salle que de sang purs à Serpentard (1), alors fais moi plaisir et _tais-toi_ !

- Et maintenant, Harry Potter a tenu à prononcer quelques mots en l'honneur du Ministère, qui…

L'annonce du Ministre stoppa net la discussion qui s'annonçait pourtant animée.

- Mais je ne tiens pas du tout à prononcer quoique ce soit ! s'exclama à toute vitesse le Sauveur brusquement paniqué.

- Calme-toi, Potter !

- Calme-toi, Harry !

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent, surpris d'avoir parlé de façon parfaitement synchronisée.

Ils échangèrent une ébauche de sourire.

- Et encore une fois, le Grand _Survivant_ se retrouve sur le devant de la scène…

Tous se tendirent.

L'ironie dans les mots de Ron aurait paralysé un régiment de mangemorts.

- S'il te plait, Ron, tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envie d'y aller, non ?

Même Granger semblait fatiguée de l'étroitesse d'esprit de son Weasley.

L'auror lança un denier regard à Potter – Déception ? Colère ? Aversion ? Draco n'aurait pas su le dire – et partit en entraînant une Ginny presque sanglotante avec lui.

- Est-ce que je pourrais …passer chez toi, un de ces jours ? demanda finalement la jeune femme.

Harry se figea.

Draco, à sa grande honte, en resta la bouche ouverte plusieurs secondes _en public_.

Sa mère devait en danser la valse dans sa tombe d'indignation.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Ron - Weasley, se corrigea Potter, sera…

- Je m'en fiche, déclara tranquillement Granger. Ca fait trop longtemps que j'aurais du faire ça.

Harry se re-figea.

Draco, à sa _très_ grande honte, recommença derechef à imiter une carpe.

Granger suivit enfin les deux Weasley, en lançant un dernier sourire à Potter et – _par Merlin !_ – à Draco ?!!!

_Au nom de Serpentard (1), c'était trop d'émotion pour une seule soirée _!

- Passe quand tu veux, Hermione ! s'écria finalement Harry, en ayant du mal à cacher son sentiment d'allégresse.

- HARRY POTTER, SI VOUS VOULEZ BIEN VENIR _ENFIN_ POUR PRONONCER QUELQUES…

- …Et merde ! murmura Potter, alors que Draco était pris d'un rire spasmodique.

Nerveux, bien sûr, le rire.

En regardant Potter monter sur la tribune d'un pas si contraint qu'il était étonnant qu'il n'aille pas à reculons, sous les tonnerres d'applaudissements de la salle, il dut reprendre un troisième verre de Bourbon-de-Dragon (1) pour se calmer les nerfs, tellement il s'inquiétait de voir comment le Gryffondor allait s'en sortir …

Euh, non, attendez, bien sûr qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas. Il prenait un verre… tellement il se demandait _avec impatience_ comment ce crétin de balafré allait se ridiculiser en public.

Voilà.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que les cocktails, les soirées mondaines, les soirées tout court, et …et sa vie en général seraient décidément bien plus calmes sans Potter.

Oui, sa vie sans Potter n'aurait été que calme, douceur, luxe et volupté… Et vraiment, ça aurait été merveilleux et…

…

Et il se serait _horriblement_ ennuyé…

_Allez, un quatrième verre pour fêter ça…_

OoOoO

_Les deux gamins – Severus n'arrivait pas à penser autrement aux deux zouaves qui avaient été ses élèves – étaient revenus plus tôt que prévu de leur stupide soirée._

_Severus_ _les avait récupérés dans le grand salon du manoir Malfoy, en train de chanter, ou plutôt de beugler quelque chose que seules des banshees auraient qualifié de vaguement musical._

_Abasourdi, l'ancien maître de Potions fixa le Comte de Malfoy ricaner de manière convulsive en s'appuyant sur le Sauveur du monde magique, tout aussi hilare, qui serrait encore dans la main qui n'était pas accrochée au cou de Draco une bouteille de Whiskey-de-Feu aux trois-quarts vide._

_A se demander comment ils avaient réussis à transplaner jusque là…_

_Apparemment galvanisés par sa présence, les deux jeunes crétins – enfin, les deux …hem, soi-disant adultes responsables se lancèrent dans une nouvelle chanson, avec une synchronisation impressionnante pour deux hommes aussi éméchés :_

- _C'ETAIT UN VAMPIRE, TOUT LA HAUT DANS LES CARPATHEUH !..._

- _Mais qu'est ce que vous…_

_- UN GAILLARD MORT VIVANT, QUI CHERCHAIT UNE PUCELLEUH !_

- _Allez vous_ _vous taire, jeunes imbéciles ! _

- _Beuh, y est pas gentil, Snape._

- _Ouais, t'es même pas cool, Parrain…_

- _Mais comment vous êtes-vous mis dans un état pareil ?!_

- _Aaaaa_ _ha ha ! On a fêté mon discouuuuuuuurs !_

- _Oui, son mer-veil-leux dis – hips ! - cours plein de « euh »…_

- _Même pas vrai !_

- _Si !_

- _J'ai pris que deux …verres…_

- _Deux BOUTEILLES, Po- Potter. Le ministre en a presque avalé sa baguette (1)! _

- _HAHAHAHA ! Il aurait pu s'étouffer avec ! MHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA !_

_L'Etoile du monde sorcier manqua de se vautrer par terre et d'y entraîner l'héritier de la Très Noble famille Malfoy, qui se rétablit de justesse._

- _Y reste de – hips ! – la bièrraubeurre, Potty ?_

- _Hem, nan, ya pu que du Whiskey … _

- _Cool ! _

- _LA PUCELLE LUI DIT : MES - Hips ! - SIRE, S'IL FAUT QUE VOUS ME…(1)_

- _Silence !!!_

_Ah ! Le rugissement que Severus utilisait en dernier ressort contre les éléments les plus récalcitrants de Poudlard marchait toujours._

_Son filleul le regardait d'un air abasourdi, avec juste un soupçon de début de panique, et Potter avait maladroitement tenté de saisir sa baguette – probablement pour se défendre en cas de doloris. _

_Bien bien bien._

_C'était plutôt flatteur pour sa capacité à foutre les jetons._

- _Potter, lâchez votre baguette, cette bouteille et le cou de Malfoy. Malfoy, enlevez votre bras des épaules de Potter et remettez votre col correctement. Assis, tous les deux. Je vais chercher une potion contre…Je vais chercher des potions (plein de potions). Le premier qui bouge se verra retirer cent p… se verra infliger une punition exemplaire et douloureuse. Compris ?_

_Par Serpentard, ces deux jeunes idiots avaient le don de faire resurgir ses réflexes d'ancien enseignant._

_Dans un bel ensemble, le blond et le brun hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, et s'assirent aussitôt, même si Draco faillit louper le canapé, ce qui fit aussitôt partir Potter dans un fou-rire hystérique._

_Quand il revint de sa réserve, les mains pleines de flacons, Severus trouva le Gryffondor toujours en train de rire, pendant que Draco commençait à le fixer d'un air mauvais._

_Severus_ _connaissait pertinemment la suite du programme : Draco balancerait une remarque particulièrement mauvaise dans les gencives de Potter, Potter répliquerait avec une verve très venimeuse pour un gentil gryffondor – surtout ivre, Draco lui jetterait un sort, Potter riposterait et on devrait encore refaire la décoration du salon._

_L'ancien maître de potions décida de couper dans le vif et leur tendit à tous les deux une potion identique en prenant son expression la plus innocente – heureusement, ils étaient trop souls pour se méfier._

_Cinq minutes plus tard, Draco et Potter dormaient sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ronflant de conjoint dans la fraternité affectueuse des ivrognes._

_Severus_ _sourit._

_Demain, ils auraient une gueule de bois carabinée, qu'ils aggraveraient encore en se disputant et en se rejetant mutuellement la faute des dizaines d'articles qui relateraient les moindres détails de leur soirée au Ministère._

_Autant d'énergie à gaspiller, cela signifiait que ces gamins stupides étaient en pleine forme, non ?_

_Les jours d'Après n'étaient pas si mal, finalement…_

OoOoO

La suite au prochain épisode !

Yatta! C'est fini! Et Trois OS, trois!

Cette fois, il y avait plus de personnages et j'ai voulu laisser des questions en suspens. Vous aimez ?

(1) Oui, cette fois, j'ai aussi decide de mettre plein d'expressions sorcieres de mon invention, comme les jurons, les exclamations, les expressions toutes faites... Je me suis bien marree!

Toujours pareil, pas de chantage à la review, je continue de toute façon.

Mais si vous aimez, hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !


	4. Chapter 4 Azkaban

**Auteur : **White Damon.

**Disclaimer** :

_White Damon déclare, extérieurement impassible_ : Les personnages et l'univers de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas…

_Subconscient de White Damon (hurlements de désespoir)_ : POURQUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !!!????

_White Damon continue, de plus en plus impassible, malgré la contraction qui lui tord la bouche_ : …ils sont la propriété de la Grande JK Rowling.

_Subconscient de White Damon (rugissement de rage)_ : Sale garce ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me les donner ? POURQUOI ?!

_White Damon persiste, toujours impassible même si un tremblement apparemment incontrôlé agite désormais ses mains_ : …Par ailleurs, je n'écris cette histoire ni par obligation, ni pour un paiement.

_Subconscient de White Damon (cris de cupidité)_ : Si vous voulez lire, il va falloir RAQUER !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

_White Damon va s'inscrire en psychanalyse…_

**Genre **: Après la Guerre, les survivants se débrouillent comme ils le peuvent…

**Couple** : … Bonne question. En fait, l'existence ou l'absence de couples parmi les personnages principaux quels qu'ils soient sera complètement laissée à l'appréciation des lecteurs. (ou « _Comment l'auteur qui ne sait pas quoi dire s'en sort - lamentablement…_ »).

oOo

Harry l'avait libéré.

De manière très ironique, Draco l'avait découvert presque par hasard, des mois après sa libération.

Mais l'intervention du Sauveur avait compté pour beaucoup dans la décision du Ministère de le sortir d'Azkaban sans procès…

En fait, sans plus de procès que quand il l'y avait enfermé.

oOo

_Draco se tenait bien droit, le menton haut : il gardait envers et contre tout le maintien parfait qu'on lui avait inculqué._

_Mais c'était un pur réflexe. _

_En voyant se profiler au loin l'ombre noire de l'île d'Azkaban, il eut soudain envie de se jeter de la barque dans laquelle il était solidement encadré d'aurors, pour aller se noyer directement dans la mer du Nord._

_Qu'au moins, ce soit rapide…_

_Déjà à moitié mort de peur, même si seules des personnes très proches de lui, c'est-à-dire presque personne, s'en seraient rendus compte, il se dit qu'il regrettait tout. _

_Absolument tout. _

_Sa vie d'avant commençait déjà à lui manquer. __Même les risques insensés que son statut d'espion lui faisait prendre. Même les autres mangemorts, pourtant si stupides. Même les combats les plus dangereux. Même Voldemort et ses effroyables doloris._

_Même Potter._

oOo

Draco se rappelait difficilement d'Azkaban ;

les événements étaient flous, les détails gommés, comme si son esprit se protégeait en refusant de prendre en compte la réalité physique des lieux.

Il n'aurait pas pu dire avec certitude à quoi ressemblait sa cellule.

Par contre, il se rappelait parfaitement que la première fois qu'un détraqueur était venu lui apporter à manger…

oOo

…_Il avait hurlé, _

_Réellement hurlé, sans retenue, sans aucun souci de dignité, comme un animal fou de terreur, jusqu'à ce que la …chose se retire en émettant une sorte de ricanement. _

_Il n'avait jamais eu froid, réellement froid, et …_

_Là, dans la petite cellule, qui devait pourtant être si facile à chauffer, il eut soudain l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de grelotter_.

_Il se laissa glisser sur le sol, appuya sa tête contre le matelas, et appela la mort de toutes ses forces._

oOo

Oui, il avait pensé à mourir.

Il avait _voulu_ mourir.

C'aurait été un tel soulagement de mourir, quand il était emprisonné, que Draco se demandait parfois avec étonnement comment il était resté vivant.

S'il avait été sûr que sa mort le délivrerait réellement de la prison atroce dans lequel il se trouvait, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde à se fracasser la tête contre un mur.

Des années après Azkaban, Draco ricanait encore, en imaginant la tête que ferait le si _gentil_ Potter si il lui avouait la seule chose qui le faisait tenir _là-bas _: la certitude qu'on le condamnerait au plus vite au baiser du détraqueur ou, encore mieux !, à mort.

_Oh ! L'hideux espoir !_

Mais c'était le seul qui lui restait…

Les visions aussi étaient dures ;

Les images dont il se souvenait, _celles des tortures, celle de la mort de Dumbledore, celle de la cérémonie pour son intronisation en tant que Mangemort, celles de ce qu'il avait du faire pour rester un espion crédible…_

Les images des autres prisonniers_, ceux qui se jetaient dans la mer, qui se pendaient avec leurs draps ou qui provoquaient les gardes jusqu'à ce qu'on les batte à mort …_

Draco Malfoy, Comte de Malfoy et Prince des Serpentards, n'avait pas tenu plus longtemps que les autres, malgré ses belles paroles et sa mauvaise foi.

Au bout d'une journée, il avait hurlé.

Au bout de trois jours, il avait sangloté.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait essayé de se tuer. _Malheureusement_, la chemise de l'uniforme des prisonniers avait été trop fragile pour supporter son poids quand il avait voulu se pendre avec. Il n'avait pas eu la volonte de recommencer.

Au bout de quinze jours, il était vidé de toute force. Il restait tout simplement assis sur son lit, sans manger, sans pleurer, sans parler, sans réfléchir, sans penser, sans ressentir.

Vide. Amorphe. Presque retourné au néant.

Déjà mort.

oOo

Mais Potter-je-ne-fais-rien-comme-tout-le-monde était dehors, lui.

Et au lieu de se soigner convenablement,

au lieu de se laisser gentiment encensé comme un bon héros bien élevé,

au lieu de fêter la Victoire – SA Victoire – avec le reste du monde sorcier en délire,

le Gryffondor avait fait le siège du Ministère de la magie encore en pleine transition pour obtenir la libération du présumé meurtrier Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Le Ministère avait résisté, avait protesté énergiquement contre les passe-droits et avait clamé haut et fort que Harry Potter ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Le Ministère avait tenu face à Potter.

Il avait tenu très exactement _trois semaines_.

Toutes les lois du Ministère, tous les leaders politiques, tous les arrêtés anti-mangemorts, toute la méfiance et la rancœur de l'opinion publique avaient tenu _trois semaines_ devant Potter déterminé.

Et encore, Draco restait persuadé que c'était uniquement parce que Potter n'était pas en forme.

oOo

Personne ne l'avait dit à Draco, même pas Potter, qui aurait préféré se faire écorcher vif que de reconnaître qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour Draco, même quand c'était –hum ! – assez évident.

Draco l'avait appris totalement par hasard, pendant ses études à l'université sorcière de justice, quand son cas avait été cité comme l'exemple du « passe-droit le plus énorme de l'histoire du Droit sorcier » – la libération sans condition d'un accusé mangemort lors d'une transition gouvernementale grave, avant même la levée de l'état d'urgence.

Il avait illico transplanté jusqu'à l'andouille de Gryffondor, et s'était planté devant lui :

- Puis-je savoir _pourquoi_ tu es sorti de l'hôpital encore blessé, engagé des avocats, houspillé le Ministère, emmerdé le ministre vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et envoyé des beuglantes à toute la presse pour me faire sortir d'Azkaban ?

Et la voix trainante de Draco était d'un détachement effrayant, compte tenu de la tornade d'émotions et de pensées contradictoires qui le traversait, et qui le faisaient hésiter, de manière un peu extrême, entre serrer Potter dans ses bras de toutes ses forces et lui balancer un crucio bien placé entre les deux yeux.

Le Sauveur avait répondu au tac-au-tac, sans réfléchir :

- Parce que ce n'était pas juste.

Devant l'expression sidérée de Draco, il précisa :

- Tu es un héros. On n'emprisonne pas les héros à Azkaban.

Draco secoua la tête et lui sourit enfin.

Il se dit que le fichu sens de la Justice des Gryffondor lui plaisait bien, finalement.

oOo

Si vous avez aimé, je suis pas contre une petite review.


	5. Chapter 5 Cinéma et sorciers

**Auteur : **White Damon.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages et l'univers de cette fanfiction ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à la Grande J. K. ROWLING. Par ailleurs, je n'écris cette histoire ni pour un payement ni par obligation.

…

NOOOOOOOON !!! POURQUOI ILS NE SONT PAS A MOI ?! SIRIUS CHERI, JE TE VEUX !

_Je suis la veuve, la ténébreuse, l'inconsolée,_

_La princesse des livres à la bibliothèque finie,_

_Ma seule étoile (Sirius !) est morte, et mes romans étoilés_

_Portent le noir soleil de la mélancolie. _

_Dans la nuit du « sans-Harry », toi (JKR !) qui m'as consolée,_

_Rends moi Poudlard, le fils de James et de Lily,_

_Les histoires qui plaisaient tant à mon esprit dérangé,_

_Et le rêve, où la romance au mystère s'allie_…(1)

**Genre **: Après la Guerre, les survivants se débrouillent comme ils le peuvent…

**Couple** : … Bonne question. En fait, l'existence ou l'absence de couples parmi les personnages principaux quels qu'ils soient sera complètement laissée à l'appréciation des lecteurs. (ou « _Comment l'auteur qui ne sait pas quoi dire s'en sort - lamentablement…_ »).

oOo

**Les Jours d'après - 5**

**Où l'on découvre les relations sorciers – cinéma.**

oOo

Draco ne reconnaissait qu'avec réticence que Harry… que _Potter_ lui avait fait découvrir le cinéma.

Ou plutôt que ce crétin avait perverti l'héritier des Malfoy en le convertissant à ce loisir moldu par excellence.

En fait, il serait plus exact de dire qu'ils avaient découvert le cinéma _à deux_ : Harry n'était jamais allé au cinéma, lui non plus.

Draco, curieux, lui aurait bien demandé pourquoi, puisque le cinéma semblait pourtant être un des occupations les plus populaires des moldus.

Mais Potter lui avait lancé un regard signifiant : « _Tais-toi._ », le regard douloureux, entre colère sourde et appréhension, que le Gryffondor utilisait quand il voulait occulter quelque chose de désagréable.

Et Draco s'était dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de connaître la réponse.

oOo

La première fois qu'ils étaient allés au cinéma, c'était un week-end, en plein centre de Londres, et Draco avait contemplé, soupçonneux et _assez_ mal-à-l'aise, la foule des moldus qui se pressaient dans le grand bâtiment bizarre où Potter essayait vainement de l'entraîner.

- Bon Dieu, Malfoy, on va pas rester là jusqu'à Noël !

- La ferme, Potter ! je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui as insisté pour qu'on aille dans un truc moldu, alors laisse-moi d'abord analyser la situation.

- Mais ya RIEN à analyser ! c'est un _ci-né-ma_, articula lentement le jeune homme brun comme si il avait affaire à un demi-géant stupide, et pas à un des plus magnifiques représentants d'une noble famille de sang-purs.

S'il n'était pas aussi occupé à cacher qu'il était inquiet et horriblement nerveux, Draco aurait légitimement pu se vexer.

- Oui, et bien nous, les serpentards, nous prenons le temps de vérifier si il n'y a pas de dangers avant de nous jeter tête baissée dans un…

- CI-NE-MA !

- J'avais compris, Potter, siffla rageusement Draco.

- Tu étais d'accord, hier, pour m'accompagner ! Tu avais même l'air curieux de voir ça ! s'écria le gryffondor sur un ton accusateur.

- Par Merlin, Potter, il n'y a que des moldus ici ! Je suis habillé dans une tenue moldue d'une indécence rare, et je n'ai même pas de _baguette_ parce que mon Parrain et toi vous étiez persuadés que j'allais jeter des sorts à tout ce qui bougeait ! Alors excuse moi d'être _nerveux_ !

Draco reprit son souffle, un peu gêné de s'être dévoilé ainsi, alors que Potter semblait enfin comprendre le problème.

Draco avait honte de paniquer dès qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette en main, depuis qu'il était revenu d'A… depuis la fin de la Guerre.

_Par Serpentard ! Potter ne paniquait pas, lui !_

- Ah…

- …Quoi, « Ah », Potter ? Une onomatopée n'a jamais suffit à permettre la communication entre sorciers – même si, effectivement, les mots articulés ne sont pas vraiment à ta portée…

- Tiens, prends ça avant de devenir désagréable.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et en oublia de relever l'ironie de la voix du Balafré.

_Sa baguette !_

- Mais comment… s'exclama-t-il en saisissant l'artefact que lui tendait discrètement Potter.

- Euh…et bien je l'ai – hum – reprise à Snape. Après qu'il te l'ait…. confisquée.

Draco lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Et Parrain est au courant ?

L'expression mi-inquiète mi-espiègle du gryffondor était une réponse à elle toute seule.

- Il va te tuer, Potter, déclara presque joyeusement Draco ; tenir de nouveau sa baguette et sentir son poids dans la poche de son blouson de cuir moldu lui avait fait retrouver toute son assurance.

- …Merci de ton soutien moral, et de rien, surtout, ça m'a fait plaisir !

Drago renifla mais étant donné que Potter lui avait rendu service, il s'abstint de tout commentaire sanglant.

- Et puis, les jeans, c'est un vêtement très sympa sur toi! Même la vendeuse a dit que ça te faisait un cul d'enfer!

_-_ _Je t'interdis de parler de mes fesses, espèce de dégénéré!_ beugla sans aucune espèce de self-control aristocratique l'héritier des Malfoy.

- Bien, maintenant que ce petit problème de panique est réglé, on va peut-être pouvoir acheter les billets ?

- Potter ! Un Malfoy ne..

- « ne panique pas, ne s'excuse pas, ne se trompe pas », oui oui, cause toujours, le vif d'or va venir tout seul, grommela Potter en attrapant le grand blond par le bras pour le faire entrer – le traîner – dans le cinéma.

Bien entendu, Draco avait râlé quand ils avaient été obligés de faire la queue – _derrière des moldus, Potter !_ – puis il avait pris de haut, de très haut, de très très haut, la petite marchande d'esquimaux qui avait fondu en larmes au bout de deux minutes – _Elle n'avait pas mon parfum préféré, Potter_ ! – puis il avait failli envoyer une malédiction à la tête d'un très jeune moldu qui avait sous-entendu quelque chose d'extrêmement désobligeant sur le fait que Potter lui tenait toujours le bras – _Aussi, Potter, reconnais que si tu arrêtais de te pendre à moi comme une midinette en chaleur, tu me causerais moins de problème, je vais finir par croire que la belette avait raison à propos de tes goûts sexuels déviants…_

Bref, Draco avait parfaitement récupéré de son malaise précédent, merci de demander.

En conséquence de cela, ce fut dans un état d'esprit proche de celui du loup-garou enragé que Harry Potter entra – _enfin_ ! – dans la salle de cinéma et se vautra sans aucune élégance sur son siège, suivi par un Draco souriant qui s'assit posément sur son siège, en se payant le luxe d'admirer le décor ! – Harry l'aurait étranglé.

Draco se tint à peu près tranquille jusqu'à l'extinction des feux, mais dès les publicités, il bondit de son siège et brandit farouchement sa baguette, cherchant la provenance du grondement de tonnerre et de l'explosion de formes et de couleurs devant lui.

Potter avait du envoyer des sourires contrits et des excuses à la ronde en le tirant fermement par sa manche pour le faire se rasseoir.

- C'est normal, Malfoy ! lui avait-il chuchoté le plus énergiquement possible pendant que les moldus, apparemment outrés, se tournaient de nouveau vers l'écran.

- Mais…mais… il y a de la magie ou quoi ?

Malfoy était ahuri.

_Des moldus faisaient …ça tous seuls ? Sans la moindre étincelle de magie ?_

- Non, il y a de la technologie. Des techniques et de l'énergie palliatives que les moldus utilisent à la place de la magie, si tu veux.

- Mais regarde, ça bouge! s'exclama Draco, fasciné. Et les bruits sont incroyablement réels !

- Moins fort, Mal… !

- CHUUUUUUUUT !

- Pardon, excusez nous…Ferme-la et regarde, crétin.

Pour une fois, Malfoy lui obéit scrupuleusement et retint son souffle à chaque respiration jusqu'à la fin du film.

oOo

Plus tard, quand la routine s'installa et qu'ils allèrent au cinéma quasiment toutes les semaines, Draco décida qu'il aimait les films d'action américains - même si Potter devait lui expliquer certains petits détails (« _Tu parles_, grommela le Sauveur, _tu poses des questions pendant tout le film_ », mais Draco l'ignora superbement) et que Audrey Hepburn (2) était la femme la plus élégante du monde.

Oui, du monde sorcier, aussi.

Potter avait tellement hurlé de rire la première fois qu'il lui avait confié son admiration pour l'actrice moldue que cela s'était terminé en maléfices mutuellement envoyés dans la figure.

En plus, Snape avait refusé de les soigner, arguant qu'ils étaient trop stupides et Granger avait renchéri qu'à leur âge, ils devaient « _être un peu raisonnables, quand même, Harry !_», ce à quoi l'Etoile du monde sorcier avait répondu d'un brillant _« c'est lui qui a commencé »._

Bien entendu, cet idiot de Gryffondor préférait Vivien Leigth (3) – aucun goût, affirmait haut et fort Draco, en se gardant bien de préciser qu'il avait également vu – et adoré – _tous_ les films de Vivien Leigth.

Encore plus tard, quand Harry songea à installer une télévision dans sa maison de Square Grimmaud, Draco n'essaya même pas de faire semblant d'être méprisant.

Il se contenta de suggérer immédiatement d'installer _aussi_ un « lecteur VDD ».

Potter soupira, sans pouvoir cacher un léger sourire narquois.

Lecteur _DVD_, Malfoy, le corrigea-t-il en ricanant intérieurement.

_Un Malfoy fan de cinéma, il aura tout vu._

C'est ainsi qu'une télévision à écran géant - DVD atterrit dans le salon du Sauveur, et que des soirées cinéma furent régulièrement programmées, Maugrey-Fol-Œil se découvrant une passion tardive pour Marilyn Monroe(4), Severus Snape considérant avec intérêt Louise Brooks (5) et Ernie Macmillan et Ron weasley restant bouche-bée devant Monica Bellucci (6).

oOo

- Je reconnais bien là le manque total de subtilité et de bon goût des gryffondors, déclara d'une voix doucereuse Snape à l'intention de Potter, Weasley et Maugrey, qui se raidirent d'un air indigné.

- Vivien Leigth est extrêmement subtile, protesta énergiquement Potter. D'ailleurs son interprétation dans _Autant en emporte le vent_ était très finement jouée !

- La façon qu'avait cette midinette de jouer cette lamentable Scarlett O'Hara manquait cruellement d'élégance, susurra l'ancien maître de Potions.

Draco, Ernie et Hermione, également présents, échangèrent un sourire narquois – mais discret - en se souvenant que c'était l'homme qui avait insisté, deux semaines plus tôt, pour qu'on regarde _Autant en emporte le vent_ jusqu'à la fin, malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.

- Au moins, Marilyn ne ressemble pas à un vampire des Carpates mal nourri! rugit Maugrey.

- La beauté de Louise Brooks est d'un style délicat et raffiné, qui peut difficilement être apprécié par un béotien dans votre genre, siffla dangereusement Snape.

On entendit Ron Weasley grommeler du fond de son fauteuil, le nez dans une bièraubeurre :

- En tout cas, Louise Brooks, elle a jamais reçu d'oscars.

_- Vous avez dit quelque chose_, _Weasley_ ?

- Gromph !

Draco ricana : la réconciliation intempestive de Potter et Weasley avait au moins un avantage, il avait désormais deux gryffondors à disposition pour s'en moquer.

- Et pas la peine de sourire comme ça, Draco, continua l'ancien maître de Potions agacé. On ne peut pas dire que Audrey Hepburn soit une actrice particulièrement intéressante, non plus.

L'héritier des Malfoy, scandalisé, monta aussitôt au créneau pour défendre sa comédienne préférée.

- Quoi !? Comment pouvez vous dire ça après avoir vu _Petit déjeuner chez Tiffany_ ? Macmillan, dis quelque chose !

- Moi, je trouve que Monica Bellucci a beaucoup de classe, plastronna solennellement Ernie, provoquant un hochement de tête frénétiquement enthousiaste de Weasley et – miracle ! – un reniflement identique de Draco et Granger.

- Pfff ! Elle se contente de montrer ses f…s, oui, marmonna Granger d'une voix légèrement envieuse.

- Elle a bien raison, s'écria Maugrey, qui se recroquevilla dans un coin du canapé qu'il partageait avec Harry sous le regard réfrigérant que lui lança la jeune femme. Mais elle a moins de sex-appeal que Marilyn, ajouta-t-il faiblement – toutes les personnes présentes savaient que provoquer Miss Granger, future Weasley, n'amenait généralement rien de bon.

- Le sex-appeal est une chose, affirma hautement Draco, le talent en est une autre, et je vous dis que Audrey Hepburn…

- Mais tu nous lâches avec ta Hepburn épaisse comme un manche de balai, s'écria Weasley, décidément suicidaire ce soir, Monica Bellucci est infiniment plus…

- Encore un peu de bièraubeurre, Ron _chéri_ ? Grinça une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Euh… Je ne… Evidemment, les filles minces sont beaucoup plus… attirantes…

Snape et Draco ricanèrent.

- De toute façon, clama de manière définitive Maugrey, Marilyn est la seule à être « plus qu'une légende » (4) !

- Ca, c'est uniquement parce que le public vulgaire n'était pas prêt à apprécier la personnalité exceptionnelle de Louise Brooks…

- Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit, le public vulgaire, espèce de vieille Chauve-souris ?!

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Pierce Brosman (7) a une voix incroyablement sexy ? soupira rêveusement Granger.

Un grand silence collectif masculin s'ensuivit.

- COMMENT CA ?! hurla soudain Weasley en jaillissant de son fauteuil, faisant gicler sa biéraubeurre et sursauter tout le monde. QUI C'EST, CE BROSMAN ?!!!

oOo

_Des__ sorciers fans de cinéma_, se corrigea intérieurement Harry Potter mort de rire, _j'aurais VRAIMENT tout vu._

oOo

Si vous avez aimé, une review, ça fait toujours plaisir…

NOTES :

(1) Ceux qui aiment la poésie auront reconnu un (très mauvais, je vous l'accorde volontiers) pastiche de la célèbre strophe de Gérard de Nerval :

Je suis le veuf, le ténébreux, l'inconsolé,

Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la tour abolie.

Ma seule étoile est morte, et mon luth constellé

Porte le noir soleil de la mélancolie.

Dans la nuit du tombeau, toi qui m'as consolé,

Rends-moi le Pausilippe et la Mer d'Italie,

La fleur qui plaisait tant à mon cœur désolé,

Et la treille où le pampre à la rose s'allie…

(2) Audrey Hepburn est une actrice américaine des années 1930, un petit bout de femme pas bien épaisse mais incroyablement douée, réputée pour sa grâce, sa délicatesse et son élégance. _Breakfast at Tinnafy's_ est un de ses films les plus célèbres. Je trouvais qu'elle convenait parfaitement à notre esthète de Draco !

(3) Vivien Leigth était une anglaise, actrice et comédienne de théâtre vers 1930-40, une fille parait-il avec un sacré caractère, mais très travailleuse sur ses tournages. Scarlett O'Hara dans _Autant en emporte le vent _: il fallait au moins cette petite rebelle anti-conformiste pour plaire à Harry, non ?

(4) Marilyn Monroe, on ne la présente plus ! LOL Issue de la lower class, fille du rêve américain, chanteuse, actrice, pin-up, la seule vraie « légende » américaine. On dit d'elle qu'elle est «plus qu'une légende » (« Marilyn is more than a legend »). Elle a, contrairement aux apparences, eu une vie personnelle bien triste. Qui d'autre pour ce romantique caché de Maugrey ?

(5) Louise Brooks, actrice américaine dans les années 20. Un talent certain, une vie tumultueuse, un style « sombre », de cheveux courts, un visage impassible, un regard noir hypnotisant. C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble franchement à un vampire ! dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai pensé : « Purée ! elle est faite pour le professeur Snape ! » lol

(6) Monica Bellucci et sa plastique impeccable (je veux la même !), ça devrait forcément plaire à deux jeunes hommes dans … euh, dans la force de l'âge comme Ron et Ernie…

(7) Pierce Brosmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! James Bond numéro 5, si je ne me trompe pas… Sexy, ténébreux, impassible, mais tellement humain… KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAH !!! (fond complètement) je suis d'accord avec Hermione!


	6. Ch 6 Les choses que Harry avait faites 1

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi…

**Genre:** Euh… un peu débile, en fait…

**Couple:** si vous en voyez là dedans, c'est que vous êtes franchement grave.

Un petit arc «les choses que Potter avait fait pour Draco».

oOo

_Potter lui avait fait redécouvrir le jeu._

Draco n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de temps pour jouer.

Bien sûr, il avait eu des jouets quand il était enfant, mais c'étaient les jouets sorciers de haut standing que ses parents et leurs relations lui offraient: des toupies en argent, des crayons en or, des livres d'images célébrant les lignées illustres de sang-purs, ou des mini-balais dernier cri.

A part avec les balais, il ne s'était jamais beaucoup amusé avec ces jouets. Trop clinquants, trop précieux, ils semblaient davantage conçus pour être admirés que pour servir à des enfants.

Plus tard, il avait eu trop à faire pour rester le chef des Serpentards pour vraiment s'amuser; sans compter que les moments de joyeuse rigolade entre amis étaient …assez rares.

Oui, l'ambiance dans sa maison n'avait jamais été d'une franche et saine camaraderie, il le reconnaissait volontiers.

Il ne s'amusait pas beaucoup, enfant. Entre la guerre qui grondait, Voldemort, le Ministère, et le reste, les occasions de rire manquaient – ce qui expliquait certainement pourquoi sa génération de Serpentard (ceux arrivés à l'âge adulte, en tout cas) y était arrivée aussi taciturne.

Il riait encore moins souvent, maintenant.

Surtout _maintenant_ que ses larbins d'école étaient morts ou emprisonnés, et que les rares personnes qu'il considérait comme des amis à cette époque – la liste était courte: nommément, Blaise Zabini, effroyablement sarcastique et particulièrement roublard, _même_ d'après les standards serpentards; et Théodore Nott, silencieux, neutre, discrètement mais incroyablement doué, et dont on ne pouvait jamais prédire s'il allait, d'une phrase, vous envoyer «la» vacherie qui appuyait exactement là où ça faisait _très_ mal ou vous remonter le moral comme personne – étaient respectivement soit on ne savait où, soit dans un état qui… Bref, plus mort que vivants.

Les seuls moments où il se rappelait s'être vraiment amusé quand il était enfant, c'était quand il préparait et exécutait une blague pour Potter et ses Inséparables.

Là, c'était marrant.

En fait, il se disait que c'était presque normal, maintenant que la Guerre était finie, qu'il continue de s'amuser avec Potter.

Comme maintenant.

- Et j'achète…le chemin de traverse!

Potter prit un air désespéré. Draco jubila.

- Oh non!

- Oh _si_, Potter. Ce qui signifie que tu dois me payer un loyer – Draco ricana, ravi – de 51 gallions.

- Quoi?! Espèce de tricheur! C'était 27 gallions et 19 mornilles au dernier tour!

- Oui, sauf quand tu possèdes _aussi_ les Champs Elysées sorciers, dans ce cas les loyers doublent!

- …Et merde…

- Ahahahahahah!

Draco avait qu'il était ridicule, à s'exciter comme ça pour un Maginopoly.

Mais la dernière fois, Potter l'avait battu à plate couture au Sccrabe sorcier – de manière complètement indigne, d'ailleurs: ils avaient utilisé le dictionnaire du Gryffondor, qui changeait systématiquement les orthographes et inventait des mots sans queue ni tête pour permettre à Potter de gagner.

Mais cette fois, ce crétin ne pourra rien contre le machiavélique sens des affaires Malfoy!

_Nyark__nyark__nyark_

Snape, qui lisait tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil - hum, celui qu'il s'était attribué de manière parfaitement unilatérale dans le salon principal du manoir Malfoy -, regarda les deux _soi-disant_ adultes complètement pris dans leur jeu, le jeune Lord Malfoy ricanant d'un air ravi devant une impressionnante pile de billets, pendant que le Sauveur du monde sorcier se demandait avec angoisse quelle rue hypothéquer pour éviter la faillite.

Il grommelaun «_vous êtes ridicules_» qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes n'entendit.

Et il sourit intérieurement.

_On se serait cru à __Poudlard_

oOo

Je n'introduis jamais des personnages pour rien : sachez que Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Théodore nott reviendront, même épisodiquement, dans cette fic.

Reviews? Râlages, remarques, remerciements, vœux de St Valentin?

Bisous à tous et toutes!


	7. Ch 7 Les choses que Harry avait faites 2

**Auteur : **White Damon.

**Disclaimer** : (White Damon, stoïque dans sa douleur - une vraie spartiate, ou alors une aristocrate romaine) Pas à moi (s'effondre en pleurant).

**Couple** : … Je préfère ne pas répondre à cette question. "Ce sont rarement les réponses qui apportent la vérité, mais l'enchaînement des questions." Daniel Pennac

oOo

**Les Jours d'Après – 7**

**Les choses que Harry (et Théo) avai(en)t faites pour Draco.**

oOo

_Harry restait silencieux,_

Du moins quand Draco en avait besoin.

En tout cas, il savait rester silencieux, et se contenter de l'écouter quand Draco était réellement au fond du gouffre – et il pouvait le faire pendant toute une journée…

Le jour anniversaire de la _non-mort_ de Théodore Nott.

Car bien entendu, Théo ne pouvait pas de contenter de se laisser sagement glisser dans la mort, non non non.

Si Harry avait été à la place de Théo, lui non plus ne se serait pas laissé faire. Les Vaillants Gryffondors résistaient toujours – Harry se serait accroché à la vie de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la dernière _minute_, jusqu'à la dernière étincelle de vie, persuadé que quelqu'un, quelque chose allait arriver, qu'on serait venu l'aider.

Le problème, c'est que Théo était un Serpentard, calculateur et lucide – il savait parfaitement que personne ne viendrait le sauver.

Pourtant, un de ses meilleurs amis était présent lorsque Voldemort l'avait condamné à (non) mort.

Draco était au premier rang lorsque le Maître avait lentement levé sa baguette vers le visage si calme, irréellement _calme_ de Théo pour la poser avec délicatesse sur son front lisse et …

Théo ne s'était pas battu.

_Pourquoi ? _

_Pourquoi paniquer, Draco? _

Le dernier des Malfoy pouvait presque entendre la voix douce, étrangement détachée de son ami.

_Je savais très bien que j'allais mourir. _

oOo

- Je connaissais Théo depuis… depuis toujours.

Harry hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

- C'était le fils de la famille Nott, une lignée de sorciers _presque_ aussi vieille que celle des Malefoy (reniflement sceptique de Harry). Les Nott ont toujours été des …précurseurs dans la communauté sorcière, des chercheurs qui s'intéressaient à l'invention de sortilèges et à l'exploration de nouveaux champs d'étude. Un de ses ancêtres aurait été le premier à invoquer des fées. Le grand-père de Théo, Magnus Nott, a disparu pendant une expérience sur les cercles infernaux, et franchement, je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu'il est devenu – le labo a été immédiatement condamné par le ministère. Le père de…

Draco prit une grand inspiration

- On _disait_ que le père de Théo avait utilisé sa femme comme sacrifice pour un rituel de malédiction.

- Et c'est vrai ?!

Les yeux de Harry étaient écarquillés d'horreur.

- Connaissant le personnage, c'est probable.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à Nott père – heureusement que le vieux cinglé était bien mort et enterré.

- Théo aimait beaucoup lire. En fait, non – il étudiait de manière quasi obsessionnelle tout ce à quoi il avait accès. A huit ans, il jetait des sorts parfaits avec la baguette de sa mère, et il connaissait plus de potions que l'aîné Mac Nair, qui était en cinquième année. A Poudlard, la première chose qu'il a fait fut de trouver un moyen d'accéder à la réserve de la Bibliothèque – un sortilège de désorientation sur Mrs Pince, et le tour était joué.

Encore maintenant, Draco n'arrivait pas à penser à Théo sans voir le jeune homme avec un livre à la main – un livre à la couverture sombre et au titre incompréhensible, probablement rempli de sortilèges terrifiants.

- Je l'aimais beaucoup.

Harry haussa les sourcils – de la part de Draco, cela équivalait quasiment à une déclaration d'amour indéfectible.

- Même si il pouvait être vraiment effrayant quand il insistait pour essayer un sort sur moi.

Le gryffondor retint un sourire.

- Et ensuite on a rencontré Zabini, et…

La voix de Draco mourut.

_Et ça a été encore plus formidable. _

oOo

_Le petit Draco s'éloigna à grandes enjambées du compartiment de Potter, fulminant intérieurement. __Comment ce sale petit miséreux osait-il le rejeter?_

_Enfin, il s'en occuperait une fois à l'école… _

_En attendant, est-ce que Greg et Goyle allaient le suivre partout ? _

_Les deux garçons ne l'avaient pas quitté d'une semelle depuis le départ du train, et Draco commençait à se demander avec inquiétude si par hasard ils comptaient rester avec lui jusque dans les toilettes – et dans ce cas, que faire pour les désillusionner rapidement ?_

_Pas qu'il ne les aimait pas – quiconque avait vu Greg s'occuper de sa petite sœur ne pouvait que l'apprécier. Mais un jeune sorcier a droit à un minimum de tranquillité, que diable !_

_Hâtant le pas, il arriva devant son compartiment et ouvrit la porte à la volée. _

_Théo ne daigna même pas lever les yeux de son livre. _

_Passablement énervé, Draco se jeta sur un banquette, croisa ses bras et prit un air contrarié tout-à-fait inélégant. _

- _Dois-je comprendre que ta rencontre si attendue avec Harry Potter ne s'est pas exactement passée comme tu l'attendais, Dracolus ? _

- _Cesse de m'appeler Dracolus !_

- _Oh, si mal que ça ? _

- _RAAAAAAAAAH !_

_Théo quitta enfin des yeux son ouvrage et interrogea Vincent du regard._

- _Potter était avec un fils Weasley, qui lui avait dit des trucs méchants sur Draco. Il n'a pas voulu lui serrer la main._

_Sentant son cœur se serrer – c'est vrai quoi !, il n'avait rien fait de mal, et Potter n'avait même pas été poli ! –, Draco décida de se secouer. _

- _On en parle plus, décréta-t-il fermement. _

_Comme si un crétin balafré (oh… pas mal comme surnom) allait gâcher sa rentrée ! _

- _Qui d'autre sera à l'école cette année ? _

_- Pansy. Le fils Longdubat. Millicent – ses frères ont réussi à convaincre leurs parents de l'envoyer à Poudlard._

_- Tant mieux, déclara Draco avec un certain soulagement. _

- _Il y aura aussi deux fils de juges du Magenmagot, et…_

_Théo fut interrompu par l'ouverture de la porte du compartiment, qui laissa passer une petite tête brune._

- _Y-aurait-il une place ici ? _

- _Ca dépend qui la demande, répondit froidement Draco pour cacher sa curiosité galopante. __Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorciers noirs dans la haute société anglaise, et il n'en connaissait personnellement aucun, mais on disait qu'ils étaient très puissants. __Le petit garçon eut toutes les peines du monde à afficher un rictus hautain, digne d'un sorcier bien élevé, alors que tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était un grand sourire ravi. _

_Le nouvel arrivant s'introduisit tout entier dans la cabine et se redressa fièrement._

- _Je m'appelle Blaise Zabini, et je viens de France. _

_Théo et Draco échangèrent un regard. Zabini. Experts en poisons. Le dernier fils de la branche ainée avait épousé une sorcière africaine avant de décéder. _

- _Où ça, en France ? demanda Draco._

- _Paris. Ma mère a épousé un français il y a trois mois. _

- _Félicitations._

- _Merci ! Il est mort la semaine dernière, précisa joyeusement le garçonnet. _

- _Euh… condoléances._

- _Merci encore. _

_Draco avait toutes les peines du monde à garder contenance. Qu'est ce que c'était, ce type?!_

- _Et vous ? _

- _… Je suis Draco Malefoy, se rengorgea le blond, persuadé que Blaise allait devenir plus respectueux en sachant ça. _

- _Il veut dire « Dracolus », en fait._

- _THEO !_

_Blaise ricana. Autant pour le respect…_

- _Tu fais très anglais, je trouve._

_… Hein ?!_

- _C'est vrai que les anglais mangent de la chantilly avec leur gigot d'agneau ? _

_HEIN ?! _

- _C'est le plat préféré de mon grand père, admit Draco en ronchonnant._

_Blaise rit de nouveau avant de se tourner vers les autres garçons. _

- _Gregory Crabbe._

- _Vincent Goyle._

- _Théodore Nott. _

- _Enchanté, déclara Blaise, et, étrangement, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Théo avec un manque de discrétion à peine digne d'un né-de-moldu. _

_Draco haussa un sourcil – il était très fier de réussir cet exploit et était déjà décidé à en faire sa marque de fabrique. _

- _Alors, Zabini, dans quelle maison comptes-tu aller ? _

- _Mmh… le petit métis fit semblant de réfléchir. Et bien, du moment qu'on ne me force pas à manger de la crème anglaise avec le poisson au nom de je-ne-sais-quelles traditions bizarres, je voudrais bien aller à Serpentard. _

_D'abord stupéfait, Draco éclata de rire, surprenant tout le monde, y compris lui-même. __Il tendit la main à un Blaise étonné. _

- _Bienvenue en Angleterre, Zabini._

_Blaise exhiba deux rangées de dents éblouissantes de blancheur, et lui serra la main avec bonne humeur._

_Derrière son livre, Théo sourit. _

oOo

Draco continua à raconter, et Harry se rendit compte, avec stupeur, que le blond lui aussi avait vécu dans un monde où les enfants pleuraient à l'idée de rentrer chez eux, et où ils auraient volontiers donné jusqu'à leurs baguettes pour ne plus jamais revoir leurs parents.

Il réalisa aussi que la vie à Serpentard, aussi secrète fut-elle, avait apparemment été aussi _agitée_ qu'à Gryffondor.

- Pendant la deuxième année, Zabini a commencé à fabriquer des poisons dans l'armurerie au dessus du dortoir des filles.

- Il y avait une _armurerie_ dans votre salle commune ?!

- Bien sûr. On avait aussi un cachot qui avait dû servir de salle de torture – on s'en servait pour bizuter les premières années –, une espèce de terrarium vide – ça datait du temps où il y avait encore des fourchelangues à Serpentard –, une salle de duels, une étude pour chaque année. Il parait que les filles avaient même des boudoirs, mais on n'a jamais pu vérifier… Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de dépendances à Gryffondor ?

- Des _quoi_ ?! Non !

- Et bien. Quels pouilleux.

- Hey !

- Bref, Zabini fabriquait des poisons absolument incroyables, mais le problème c'est qu'il s'en servait. Oh non, ajouta précipitamment Draco en voyant l'expression épouvantée de Harry, ce n'étaient pas des poisons mortels ; mais il y en avait qui avaient des effets, euh…

oOo

- _Hey, Sylla (1) n'arrive pas à respirer !_

- _Au nom des enfers, appellez la Préfete !_

- _Raaaaaaaaah…(râle d'agonie)_

- _Il va mouriiiiir !_

- _Aaaaaaaaah !_

- _Mais non, j'ai juste mis trop de poudre de decuminète (1) !_

- _Calmez-vous tous, espèces de banshees. Zabini, où est l'antidote ?_

- _Hum…_

- _Quoi ? …Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore fabriqué un antidote ?!!_

- _Euh…_

- _ZABINI !!!_

_Sylla Subura (1), cinquième année à Serpentard, une semaine à l'infirmerie._

oOo

- _Bleus ! Mes cheveux sont bleus !_

- _Allons, Dracolus, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver._

- _Mes cheveux sont TURQUOISE et je devrais rester calme ?! Zabini !!!_

- _Là vraiment je ne comprends pas, j'avais pourtant bien respecté les temps d'incubation, tu devrais être endormi…_

- _Euh, pas « endormi éternellement », quand même?_

- _Je m'en moque, je veux mes cheveux !_

- _Il faut que vous vous dépêchiez, nous allons être en retard pour le cours du professeur Lup… Malefoy, tu essayes une nouvelle coiffure ? C'est très… original, si on aime le style punk. _

- _La ferme, Bulstrode ! Zabini, si tu accordes un minimum d'importance à ta vie, tu as intérêt à arranger ça en vitesse !_

_Draco Malefoy, troisième année à Serpentard, deux jours sans sortir du dortoir, le temps que Blaise comprenne ce qui n'a pas marché. _

oOo

- _J'ai entendu dire que ce Serdaigle qui avait bousculé le petit Cardixo (1) en le traitant de fils de mangemort était très malade._

- _Oh ?_

- _Il aurait des problèmes digestifs assez inhabituels._

- _Vous m'en direz tant._

- _Il semble que cela ait commencé après qu'il ait reçu une boite de chocolats d'une « admiratrice anonyme »._

- _Que tout cela est effarant._

- _Vous ne vous ficheriez pas de moi, par hasard, Zabini ?_

- _Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui vous fait dire ça, Professeur Snape. (grand sourire innocent)_

- _Mmm…Je vous ai à l'œil, Zabini. _

- _Oui, Professeur._

- _…_

- _…_

- _…Vingt points pour Serpentard. Belle toxine, au fait. _

- _Merci, Professeur._

_John O'Connel, Serdaigle de septième année, trois semaines d'abominables douleurs stomacales._

oOo

- _Bulstrode, il parait que ton ancien fiancé a dû être transporté à Ste Mangouste ?_

- _Je m'en moque complètement. _

- _Heureux de te l'entendre dire._

- _Oh salut, Zabini. Tu … étais au courant ?_

- _Malefoy. Théo. Bulstrode. Bien sûr, les médicomages ont fait un vacarme pas possible quand ils l'ont amené à St Mangouste._

- _…Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas utilisé quelque chose …d'irréversible ?_

- _Qu'est ce que tu entends par « irréversible », Malefoy ? _

- _Euh…_

- _Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir pourquoi diable il n'est pas mort sur le coup._

- _Théo !_

- _Très simple, cher ami, le venin de crotales des neiges que j'ai utilisé n'était malheureusement pas assez frais._

- _Hahahahahahaha ! Pas mal, Zabini._

- _(petit sourire amusé de Théo)_

- _Mais je ne plaisante pas, Malefoy._

- _…_

- _…_

- _…_

- _Oh, par tous les cercles de Quintilis ! ZABINI !!!!_

_Maximus Pontifex (1), Poufsouffle de sixième année. Deux mois à Saint Mangouste._

oOo

- On était tous amis, bien sûr, mais je m'entends beaucoup mieux avec Zabini.

- On avait l'impression que Goyle et Crabbe…

- Ils étaient toujours avec moi, mais c'était plus parce qu'ils n'étaient pas très sûrs d'eux. Parkinson et Bulstrode pouvaient être horriblement collantes aussi, et Cardixo me suivait tout le temps comme une espèce de …groupie. (le ton horrifié de Draco fit ricaner intérieurement Harry). Mais mon meilleur ami restait Zabini.

- Et Nott ?

- Théo était trop… bizarre. Mais nous étions proches, oui.

Draco eut soudain l'air un peu fatigué.

- Plus proches, d'une certaine façon, que nous l'étions tous les deux de Zabini.

- …

- Les autres avaient peur de Théo.

Harry se rendit brusquement compte que si Draco appelait tous ses anciens camarades par leur nom de famille, il désignait toujours le fils Nott par son prénom.

- Il était juste… Il connaissait _tellement_ plus de choses que nous. En quatrième année, il avait jeté un _imperum_ sur…

oOo

- _…sur Rusard ?!!!_

- _Calme-toi, Zabini, soupira Théo en continuant d'étudier son grimoire « Emprises et possessions »._

- _Comment tu veux que je me calme ?! Tu as jeté un impardonnable sur un membre du personnel ! _

- _Si le Ministère l'apprenait, paniqua à haute voix Draco, tu irais en audience…_

- _…disciplinaire aussi vite que Weasley vide son auge au petit déjeuner, oui, Draco, il me semble que tu l'as déjà mentionné. Cinq fois._

- _On est dans la crotte de Doxis, souffla Zabini en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil. Draco l'imita en récapitulant mentalement toutes les relations de son père qu'il pourrait faire jouer en faveur de Théo en cas de procès. __Il était persuadé que Zabini faisait la même chose. _

- _« On » n'est pas dans la crotte de Doxis, répondit Théo en consentant enfin à lever son regard clair du maudit bouquin. Je suis le seul à avoir enfreint le règlement…_

- _La Loi ! Tu as enfreint la Loi !!! souligna Blaise avec un petit soupçon d'hystérie. _

- _…et mon sort était bien exécuté. De toute façon, vous n'êtes pas impliqués. Il n'y aura pas de conséquence pour vous._

_Draco sentit la rage monter en lui ; malheureusement, il fut pris de vitesse par Zabini._

_Le jeune homme, dont la peau habituellement sombre était presque livide de colère, jaillit de son fauteuil avec la rapidité d'un cobra et attrapa le col de Théo pour le secouer. _

- _Espèce d'imbécile !!!_

_Théo le fixa, le visage vide d'émotions._

- _Ne redis jamais ça. Jamais !_

- _Lâche le, Zabini ! Théo, tu sais que cela nous concerne aussi !_

_Théo se dégagea de l'emprise de Zabini, et les considéra d'un œil calme._

- _Ne prenez pas les choses trop à cœur, murmura-t-il finalement. _

_Et la voix de Théo était neutre._

oOo

- Théo avait toujours été un solitaire. Quelque part, peut-être qu'il avait compris ce qui se passerait et qu'il ne voulait pas nous impliquer.

- Pour vous protéger ?

- …Je suppose.

Draco soupira.

- Zabini était un peu amoureux de lui à l'école.

_Un peu beaucoup. Mais ça, les autres n'ont pas besoin de le savoir._

_..._

_Quoique ce n'est pas comme si cela avait encore de l'importance, maintenant._

- …HEIIIIIIIN ?!!

Blaise _«_ _je couche avec tout ce qui bouge – et qui est FEMININ »_ Zabini était quoi ?

Le serpentard eut un petit rire.

- N'est-ce pas ? On avait pas compris au début – mais vraiment, personne n'aurait pu comprendre, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer… Si si, je t'assure. Enfin, Zabini hurlait, levait les bras au ciel, claquait les portes et insultait – le sang italien, je suppose. Théo, lui, se contentait d'attendre qu'il ait fini sa comédie, et lui assenait un truc bien senti qui l'achevait complètement.

oOo

- _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ?!_

- _Parce que cela ne m'intéresse pas._

_Zabini était tellement énervé qu'il serrait et desserrait convulsivement ses poings pour s'empêcher de frapper Théo : le jeune homme qui refusait de croiser son regard depuis tout à l'heure faisait une tête et dix kilos de moins que lui. _

- _Arrête ça, tout le monde veut y aller !_

- _Pas moi._

_Draco soupira, échangea un regard avec Goyle, et essaya désespérément de trouver quelque chose pour détourner sournoisement la conversation, comme tout bon Malefoy devait savoir le faire._

- _Hem, Zabini, il me semble que…_

- _Putain, Théo, tu m'énerves, tu le sais, ça ? Si tu as un problème, ok, on va s'en occuper, mais tu vas venir à ce bal de merde, connard ! _

_Même les sixièmes années qui observaient la scène, familière dans la salle commune des serpentard, d'un air goguenard, s'entreregardèrent soudain, incrédules, alors que les plus prudents quittaient précipitamment la pièce._

_Théo planta finalement ses yeux sur le visage furieux de son condisciple._

- _Je n'ai besoin ni de ton aide, ni d'excuses pour ne pas venir au bal ; et d'ailleurs, ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va me dire quoi faire,…_

_Et le regard trop clair de Théo ne se détourna pas alors qu'il asséna froidement à Blaise, complètement pétrifié, au milieu de la salle commune pleine de monde :_

- _… espèce de Sang-impur._

oOo

- Hein ?!

- Ha oui… Le père de Blaise avait apparemment eu une grand-mère née-de-moldu, et Théo… et bien, Théo savait tout. Toujours. C'en était effrayant.

- Et finalement, pourquoi il ne voulait pas aller au bal ?

- Les Nott étaient ruinés, déclara simplement Draco. Le père de Théo avait perdu tout prestige à la Première Chute de Voldemort, et il dépensait presque tout ce qu'il possédait pour ses… expériences. Au moment de notre quatrième année, Théo ne pouvait même pas se payer une robe de soirée convenable.

- …Oh.

Harry était stupéfait.

- Et c'était quand même…

- …mon ami ? Bien sûr que oui, Potter, ne sois pas ridicule. S'il n'y avait pas eu…

_les morts, les séparations, le désespoir, les abandons, la non-mort, les disparitions, le chagrin, chagrin, chagrin…_

- … la Guerre, Zabini et moi aurions trouvé un moyen de lui fournir une position sociale correspondant à son rang.

Pause.

- Ca n'aurait été qu'une manière de rembourser notre dette envers lui.

oOo

_En cinquième année, le fier Zabini, qui mettait un point d'honneur à apparaître absolument imperturbable, était revenu à Poudlard complètement bouleversé._

- _Le septième mari, grinça-t-il en faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir vide. Bien sûr : elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de six veuvages, il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse aussi du septième, cette garce !_

- _Zabini ! s'exclama Draco, suffoqué de sa grossièreté et de son écœurement visible._

_Le jeune homme à la peau sombre ricana sinistrement._

- _Ne te fatigue pas, c'est exactement ce que pense tout le monde. Oh, allez ! tout le monde le sait, que ma salope de mère flingue ses maris les uns après les autres, à chaque fois, et qu'un jour elle se fera condamner à mort et que ce sera NORMAL, putain !_

_Draco regarda avec une inquiétude croissante Zabini élever la voix jusqu'à presque hurler._

- _Est-ce que tu sais que quand j'étais môme, elle me faisait préparer ses poisons avec elle ? Que si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui aie tourné le philtre qui les a tués ?que j'ai peut-être bien tué mon PROPRE PERE ?!!!_

- _Zabini…_

- _Et qu'il se pourrait parfaitement qu'elle me refroidisse moi aussi avant mes dix-sept ans pour prendre mon argent? Que je n'ai même pas osé manger dans ma propre maison cet été parce que j'avais peur que ma putain de MERE m'empoisonne ?!!!_

- _Et peut-être que tu as eu raison._

_La vois calme de Théo stoppa net toute activité dans la pièce._

_Les deux garçons se tournèrent lentement vers la porte où apparaissait la silhouette mince de leur condisciple._

- _Et tu as raison d'être en colère maintenant. _

_Draco avait l'impression que ses yeux allaient sortir de sa tête tellement il les écarquillait. _

_Non non non, Théo, tais-toi, ce n'est pas le moment, il faut le rassurer, le calmer, pas lui dire que…_

- _Ta mère est une tueuse. Une femme sans scrupule ni morale qui a tué au moins sept personnes, et qui va peut-être essayer de te dépouiller de ton héritage. Ce sont les faits._

_Théo s'avança calmement vers Zabini immobile, comme stupéfixé, et son regard ne quitta pas un instant les yeux hagards du jeune homme. _

- _Et ils ne changeront pas. Tu ne peux plus ignorer, Blaise._

_« Blaise ?!!! », parvint à penser l'esprit ahuri de Draco._

- _Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu va mourir. Ni que tu es comme elle. _

- _…Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? _

_La voix de Zabini était bizarrement enfantine. Vulnérable – si Draco avait eu sous la main Mme Zabini à cet instant, il aurait pris un immense plaisir à lui lancer un doloris à la figure. _

- _Je le sais, c'est tout. _

_Et la conviction tranquille de Théo suffisait à balayer tous les doutes. _

- _Elle a essayé de te rendre comme elle. Et tu pourrais l'être : les yeux, le visage, les poisons, la façon de persuader les gens de faire exactement ce que tu veux. Seulement toi…_

_Théo attrapa d'une main le menton de son camarade et rapprocha leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. _

- _… tu as choisi de ne pas être comme elle. C'est le choix qui détermine tout, pas le Sang, en dépit de ce qu'elle a pu te dire. _

_Zabini ferma les yeux – Draco était presque sûr que c'était pour cacher des larmes (de nervosité, de soulagement, d'émotion, de beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'émotions en même temps)._

- _Mais tu n'es pas non plus sans défense. Tu es son fils, après tout, un Serpentard, un odieux manipulateur et un des sorciers les plus intelligents que je connaisse. Alors, à partir de tout de suite, arrête immédiatement d'être aussi émotif – la colère ne t'a jamais réussi. Tu vas être rationnel et organisé, tu vas réunir tout ce que tu trouves pour l'incriminer, et tu vas faire comprendre à ta génitrice que si elle tente quoique ce soit contre toi, elle se retrouvera à Azkaban avant de pouvoir prononcer « Potion de Sommeil-sans-fin ». Et dès que nous sortirons de Poudlard, nous la ferons enfermer, si tu le souhaites toujours. Compris ? _

- _… je… _

- _Compris ? _

- _Oui. _

- _Bien. Et maintenant, allons diner – tout cela m'a ouvert l'appétit. _

_Même les questions effroyablement indiscrètes et les regards avides des autres serpentards ne purent effacer le sourire brillant de Zabini cette semaine-là. _

oOo

_En sixième année, le cauchemar de Draco commença. _

_Le cauchemar atroce dans lequel il s'était lui-même enfermé. _

_Zabini, Bulstrode et les autres bavardaient tranquillement des vacances qui venaient de s'achever, mais Draco ne pensait qu'à une seule chose._

_« Reste calmer », se répétait-il en boucle, « reste calme, tout va bien se passer, ce n'est pas comme si le plus grand Mage Noir du siècle venait de m'ordonner de tuer le sorcier le plus puissant que je connaisse, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me faire TUER PAR LES DEUX CAMPS QUOIQUE JE FASSE !!! » _

- _Dracolus._

_« OH PAR LES ENFERS IL VA ME TUER SI J'ECHOUE ET JE NE VEUX PAS LE FAIRE MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR JE NE VEUX PAS MOUR… !!! »_

- _Draco._

_«… PAS MOURIR PAS MOURIR PAS MOURIR !!! …»_

- _DRACO !_

_Draco sursauta devant les yeux gris de Théo, qui le fixaient d'un air… Si ce n'était pas Théo, il aurait presque cru qu'il était inquiet. _

_Mais déjà l'autre garçon l'attrapa fermement par le bras et le traina dans un coin moins exposé de la salle commune. _

- _Ressaisis-toi, tout de suite. _

_En entendant la voix d'ordinaire si neutre aussi glaciale, Draco perdit la tête._

- _Que je me RESSAISSISSE ?!!! Espèce de sang-de-bourbe, est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que le Seign…_

- _La ferme, Malfoy. Oui, je sais. _

_Et Draco, stupéfait, la ferma. _

- _Et c'est bien pour ça que tu dois te ressaisir, imbécile. Crois-tu que Voldemort acceptera un échec ?_

_Sursaut paniqué. _

- _Ne-prononce-pas-ce-mot !_

- _Oh, on a peur du grand méchant nom ? Ce n'est pas du mot dont tu dois avoir peur. Tu devrais le savoir, maintenant que tu L'as rejoint._

_Oh Merlin. Pas Théo aussi._

-_ Tu n'as…pas encore… ?_

- _Pourquoi je le ferais ?_

_Voix coupante comme le fil d'une épée de duel._

- _Je ne suis pas comme mon père. Ni comme toi, apparemment._

_Draco crut suffoquer d'horreur, à ce que sous-entendait son – meilleur, plus cher, plus ancien – ami. _

- _Comment oses-tu ? gronda-t-il, toute peur soudain chassée par la fureur qui l'envahissait. _

- _Dire la vérité ?, demanda d'une voix faussement polie Théo, avant de rajouter, juste assez fort pour que seul Draco entende : _

- _Mangemort. _

_Le mot frappa le jeune homme comme un coup de poignard, en plein milieu de la poitrine. _

_Mangemort. _

_Obéir. Porter le masque de mort. Tuer. Se soumettre. Tuer des moldus. Comploter. Tuer des sorciers. Suivre des ordres que l'on ne comprend même pas. Tuer des enfants sans défense, des bébés au sang-mêlé. Détruire le monde. Tuer. Obéir. Obéir aveuglément. _

_Mangemort._

_Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?_

- _…non…_

_Draco commençait à avoir du mal à respirer._

- _Non, je ne suis pas… !_

_Mais si, disaient les yeux implacables de Théo. Tu es._

- _Non, non, NON, JE NE…_

- _Silencio. _

_Le blond, qui commençait à hyperventiler sous l'effet de la panique, fut brusquement rendu incapable de parler par le sort discret de Théo, qui profita de son mutisme temporaire pour lui parler très très bas._

_- Tu as fait une grosse, énorme erreur, Malfoy._

_Je sais, pensa Draco désespéré. Par tous les esprits, je SAIS. _

_- Que crois-tu qu'il va sortir de cette guerre? Voldemort - sursaut - est un fou qui ne pourra jamais régner. Et les autres ne te laisseront pas vivant s'ils gagnent._

_JE SAIS AUSSI, ANDOUILLE! beuglèrent les yeux du blond._

_- Tu as agi de manière ridiculement gryffondoresque. Sauter à pieds joints sans réfléchir. On dirait Potter._

_HEY, N'EXAGERONS RIEN!_

_- Mais n'oublies pas. Nous sommes des serpents. Nous ne nous préoccupons que de nous-même. Nous ne nous soumettons à personne, sauf pour servir nos intérêts. Nous rampons parfois, mais __nous survivons. Vas-tu ramper encore longtemps dans la mauvaise direction ou enfin commencer à survivre?_

_..._

_- Draco? Finite Incantatum._

_- ... Ne... ne t'inquières pas pour moi, Théo. Et désolé d'avoir agi comme un tel imbécile. _

_- Entre Zabini et toi, je commence à avoir l'habitude._

_- HEY!!!_

_Mais il allait survivre. Ils allaient tous survivre, si l'héritier Malfoy avait son mot à dire dans cette histoire._

oOo

- Il nous a toujours aidé.

_Et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui. Rien. _

Maintenant, les larmes coulaient ouvertement sur le visage de Draco.

Harry ne l'insulta pas ("_Espèce de salaud, comment oses-tu pleurer alors que toi, tu es vivant?!!!_"), ne cria pas ("_Tu devrais être à Ste Mangouste! Tu devrais y être toute la journée, tous les jours!, au lieu de rester paralysé devant la porte de sa chambre comme un lâche!_"), ne le frappa pas (" _Aujourd'hui encore, le plus méprisable, celui qui ne peut rien faire pour ses amis, c'est toi_!"), ne le mit pas en face de ses responsabilités, de ses erreurs et de la merde totale qu'était devenue sa vie (" _Ton meilleur ami est dans le coma depuis quatre ans, ton autre meilleur ami n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis la fin de la Seconde Guerre Sombre, tous les autres sont morts, et toi tu ne fais rien d'autre que te morfondre!!!_").

Il se contenta de laisser Draco pleurer jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient secs comme deux pierres de gypse, puis il lui versa une bierraubeurre.

oOo

Personne n'avait pris la peine de leur dire que les Jours d'Après seraient aussi sombres.

oOo

Reviews????? J'espère que les choses étaient assez claires dans ce chapitre?

Notes :

(1) Les noms inventés dans ce chapitre pour les Sang-Pur Serpentards et les ingrédients de potion ne le sont pas : ils sont d'une manière ou d'une autre tirés du livre Le favori des Dieux de Mc Cullought, sur la République romaine vers 1er siècle Av. J.C. parce que je trouvais que ça sonnait super bien.


	8. Ch 8 Les choses que Harry avait faites 3

**Auteur : **White Damon.

**Disclaimer** Les personnages et l'univers de cette fanfiction ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à la Grande J. K. ROWLING. (sob sob)

**Genre **: Après la Guerre, les survivants se débrouillent comme ils le peuvent.

**Couple** : … Bonne question. En fait, l'existence ou l'absence de couples parmi les personnages principaux quels qu'ils soient sera complètement laissée à l'appréciation des lecteurs. (ou « _Comment l'auteur qui ne sait pas quoi dire s'en sort - lamentablement…_ »).

**Avertissement **: Ceux qui me connaissent savent que je suis allergique au drama, mais ce chapitre n'est franchement pas joyeux : morts tragiques de personnages, torture, viol mental, interrogatoires musclés, trucs déprimants et pas cool, DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA (vous ne pourrez pas dire que je n'ai pas prévenu).

**Note de la rédaction :** Bonjour à tous! Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à publier un nouveau chapitre à cette fic. Pour ma défense, cette partie de l'histoire me tenait à coeur, et je voulais vraiment la paufiner avant de la poster. Comme en ce moment je ne suis pas super fonctionnelle (j'étais un peu - beaucoup - déprimée, même si maintenant ça va mieux), j'ai eu un mal de chien à le finir d'une manière qui me satisfasse.

Mais la semaine dernière, le film Harry Potter VI première partie m'a redonné la FOI! Sérieusement, allez le voir. Autant certains acteurs jouent comme des pieds (Vous pouvez voir de qui je parle, je suppose), d'autres sont juste géniaux, comme Ruppert Grint, la légende des Trois frères est merveilleusement mise en scène, Voldemort est toujours aussi flippant et les aperçus de Grindelwald jeune sont des exemples magistraux de fan-service ( ^_^).

En tout cas, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez ce chapitre - il me semble que c'est une partie très importante de la fic.

**Merci à tous, encore une fois! **

oOo

**Les Jours d'après - Chapitre 8  
**

**Ce que Harry avait fait pour Draco - Partie 3, la Guerre.**

oOo

Harry _comprenait_.

Il comprenait pourquoi Draco refusait que les médicomages débranchent Théo. Il comprenait pourquoi Draco n'envoyait plus de hiboux à Zabini. Il comprenait pourquoi Draco avait menti à tout le monde à la fin de la Guerre.

Harry comprenait et ne jugeait plus.

oOo

_Archives classées « Secret-défense » du département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Extrait de la retranscription magique de l'interrogatoire du présumé mangemort MALFOY, Draco A. par les agents Smith, Funestar et Lanwood. _

(rajouté à la main à l'encre noire : _sujet deux mois Azkaban __ catatonique, demander examen médicomage pour entretiens ultérieurs_)

(rajouté à la main à l'encre rouge, écriture énervée : _putain, on a bien viré l'avocat, alors comment Potter a réussi à rester ?_)

Agent S : Si je comprends bien, Malfoy, vous insinuez que M. Nott Jr, pourtant mangemort reconnu et partisan de la première heure, espionnait Vous-Savez-Qui au profit de l'Orde du Phoenix ?

DAM : (sujet sans réaction)

Agent L : Tu vas répondre, oui ?

HJP : Hé, ne lui parlez pas sur ce ton !

Agent L : Et vous, bouclez-là !

HJP : Vous voyez bien qu'il ne peut pas vous répondre, non ? Ca vous amuse de torturer les gens ? Vous avez pas des trucs plus urgents à faire, Oh je ne sais pas, arrêter les vrais mangemorts encore en liberté ?

Agent L : Espèce de petit …

Agent F : M. Potter, concernant M. Nott…

HJP : J'insinue rien, j'affirme qu'il nous aidait !

Agent F : Vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons vous croire sur parole – même pas _vous_, M. Potter – et que nous avons besoin de preuves tangibles.

HJP : Donc c'est pas possible de libérer Malfoy sans preuves, mais par contre c'est parfaitement possible de l'arrêter, de l'envoyer à Azkaban et de l'interroger sans preuves ?

Agent F : Ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont, Potter.

HJP : Vous êtes une belle brochette d'hypocrites, voilà ce qui rend les choses compliquées.

oOo

_Trois ans plus tard, Hôpital de Saint-Mangouste, 4__e__ étage - service de pathologies des sortilèges :_

- Les médicomages disent que les dégâts sur M. Nott sont irréversibles. De toute façon, il semble de plus en plus improbable d'espérer une amélioration, déclara calmement Snape, comme s'il parlait d'un inconnu et pas d'un de ses élèves préférés.

Les yeux de Ron glissèrent involontairement vers la forme mince allongée sur le lit.

- Pourtant, il a l'air… Je veux dire, en bonne santé. Pas plus maladif qu'à Poudlard, en tout cas…

- Brillante observation, Weasley je crains cependant que la condition de M. Nott soit un peu plus complexe que cela.

Gêné, Ron leva une main et la passa nerveusement dans ses cheveux roux.

- Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas…le débrancher, alors ? Couper les sorts de survie une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Harry, jusque là silencieux, secoua la tête.

- Malfoy dit que s'il fait ça, Blaise Zabini le tuera.

Le partenaire auror de Ron, un jeune homme aux épaules larges qui était resté près de la porte de la chambre sans oser s'aventurer plus loin, écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

- On a des nouvelles de Zabini finalement ?

- Aucune.

- Ah.

Ron tenta une plaisanterie :

- Vois les choses du bon côté, 'ry : au moins, Malfoy commence à développer un sens de l'humour, s'il arrive à plaisanter avec ça.

Mais Harry ne sourit pas, et ce fut Snape qui lui répondit sèchement :

- Malfoy ne plaisante pas du tout.

Le pauvre Ron en resta muet de stupeur

oOo

_Archives classées « Secret-défense » du département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Extrait de la retranscription magique de l'interrogatoire du présumé mangemort MALFOY, Draco A. par les agents Funestar, Ciceronus et Welley. Jour 1.  
_

(rajouté à la main :_ Toujours pas réussi à dégager Potter ?_)

_* Noms censurés sur la copie finale du rapport_

Agent C : M. Potter, nous devons protester contre votre intrusion dans cet entretien. Notre département a reçu un mandat spécial qui lui donne le droit de questionner les suspects sans témoin, et…

HJP : Protestez tant que vous voulez, je ne bougerais pas. Et je parie que la presse adorerait savoir ce qui se passe chez les Langues-de-Plomb – ça serait pas étonnant que des infos remontent mystérieusement jusqu'à Rita Skeeter ou jusqu'à William Mark Felt (1), depuis le temps qu'ils cherchent à publier un article juteux sur vous.

Agent W : Dis-donc, espèce de sale…

Agent F : Je suis certain que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, M. Potter.

HJP : (grand sourire).

Agent F : M. Malfoy, pouvez-vous nous dire quand et comment Théodore Nott et vous seriez devenus espions pour le compte de l'organisation désignée sous le nom d' « ordre du Phoenix » ?

DAM :… Je… Théo était le favori du … du…

HJP : …de VXXXXXXXX* et le père et la tante cinglée de Malfoy faisaient du forcing pour qu'il soit introduit dans son cercle rapproché. C'était facile pour eux de savoir ce qui se passait au sommet, et de nous prévenir.

Agent F : Qu'en était-il de M. Zabini ?

DAM : …Zabini… il nous a rejoint…

Agent W : « Vous » ? Vous parlez des mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ?

HJP : Des espions, abruti !

Agent C : Attention, Potter, on va finir par s'énerver !

Agent F : Bouclez-la, TOUS LES TROIS ! Continuez, M. Malfoy.

DAM :… Il est devenu mangemort après la mort de…

HJP : Hum hum !

DAM : …après la disparition inexpliquée de sa mère, Mme Albrecht (1).

oOo

_Deux ans plus tôt, QG de Voldemort._

- Pourquoi est-ce que le Lord veut que l'on vienne ? s'inquiéta Pansy, s'efforçant de conserver une voix calme malgré sa panique perceptible.

- Le Lord estime juste que c'est bon pour le moral de troupes de voir l'ampleur des conversions. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela nous concerne personnellement, déclara Draco pour essayer de la rassurer – et se rassurer lui-même au passage.

Théo hocha la tête, le visage fermé, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'immense porte de ce qu'ils appelaient désormais, moitié moqueurs, moitié sérieux, la colossale « Salle du Trône ».

- Les cérémonies de marquages collectifs sont une base importante de la cohésion mangemort, en tant que fondement de notre identité commune. Il serait inconvenant de ne pas y assister.

- Oui, grommela Millicent juste assez fort pour qu'eux seuls l'entendent, au moment où ils entraient et prenaient place juste à gauche de l'estrade du trône, contre le mur de marbre noir, comme il serait tout-à-fait _inconvenant_ que des veaux loupent la petite fête des cow-boys qui les marquent au fer rouge.

Pansy étouffa un rire nerveux, et Draco, après s'être assuré que personne n'avait entendu, se permit un rictus d'amusement _légèrement _stressé.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, la salle s'était progressivement remplie, jusqu'à ce que la foule des mangemorts s'y écrase tant qu'on ne pouvait plus y évoluer que difficilement. Théo ignorait consciencieusement son père, de l'autre côté de l'immense assemblée, pendant que Pansy se cachait derrière Millicent pour que ses oncles, deux hommes trapus à la musculature énorme, ne la voient pas. Draco adressa un signe de tête poli à son propre père, qui le lui rendit avec dignité.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui et sentit son cœur se serrer devant la foule qui s' agitait; il y a à peine quelques mois, la salle était à demi vide, même quand l'ensemble de l'armée du Lord s'y rassemblait. Les convertis se faisaient plus nombreux chaque semaine, attirés par les victoires des mangemorts et l'idéologie pro-sorcier de leur chef, qui marquait progressivement des points dans l'opinion publique.

La foule bruissante se tut brusquement – Draco ne pouvait pas voir d'où il était, mais il savait que cela signifiait que le Lord était arrivé. Quelques instants plus tard, il retint son souffle, comme les autres, lorsque Voldemort gravit les marches de l'estrade et s'assit sur son trône de fer – un trône odieux et superbe, fait d'épées magiques agglomérées dont certaines lames étaient encore noircies de sang séché ; une œuvre d'art, digne d'un mage-guerrier, qui avait donné la nausée à Draco la première fois qu'il l'avait vu (2).

Le Lord avança la main, ordonnant aux nouveaux convertis de venir vers lui. Ils étaient peut-être une cinquantaine, aujourd'hui, estima Draco en voyant la file de silhouettes encapuchonnées avancer vers le trône d'un pas lent.

Voldemort sourit – une expression terrifiante sur son long visage de serpent. Il prononça quelques mots, que l'esprit de Draco évacua rapidement - quelque chose sur la gloire de servir la magie et la dégénérescence du monde sorcier à laquelle il fallait mettre fin, blablabla.

La cérémonie de marquage était simple : le nom des volontaires nouveaux n'était pas prononcé (une survivance de la politique de secret de la première génération de mangemorts – le Lord tenait aux traditions), ils devaient juste présenter leur bras, le Lord y apposait sa marque, puis – seule concession à leur influence croissante, qui rendait l'anonymat entre mangemorts moins indispensable –, le converti se mêlait immédiatement à la foule pour y retrouver ses connaissances déjà présentes, ce qui suffisait généralement pour que la moitié de la salle l'identifiât immédiatement.

Cela dura une demi heure à peine – ponctuée parfois par un grognement de douleur étouffé au moment où la marque se gravait dans le bras du volontaire, un gémissement de douleur parfaitement audible dans la salle silencieuse. Enfin, le dernier fut marqué et, sur un autre signe de Voldemort, ils se dispersèrent, Draco se raidit, se préparant psychologiquement à la rencontre avec eux, puisqu'il en connaissait au moins certainement quelqu…

- Salut, Malfoy. Bulstrode. Parkinson. Théo. Quelle agréable _surprise _de vous rencontrer ici. Birmingham a un temps superbe à cette époque de l'année, n'est-ce pas ?

Millicent glapit, la bouche de Pansy forma un « o » parfait de stupéfaction et Draco crut avoir une crise cardiaque.

- …Zabini ?

C'était Blaise Zabini. Zabini au sourire nonchalant, plus mature que la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, à la cérémonie de fin d'étude de Poudlard, un an plus tôt. _Leur _Blaise qui retenait avec soin son bras contre son torse, à cause de la douleur résiduelle…

De la marque.

Parce que Zabini venait d'être _marqué_.

_P... de B... de MERLIN!_ parvint à articuler l'esprit de Draco.

- Félicitations, jeune Zabini.

Draco sursauta, se morigénant pour son manque de vigilance, pendant que son père et M. Bulstrode, qu'il n'avait pas entendus arriver, serraient la main de Zabini avec enthousiasme.

- En tant qu'ancien serpentard et sang-pur, j'étais certain que vous alliez un jour rejoindre notre juste cause, intervint M. Lestrange, alors que Tante Bellatrix, qui s'était approchée, hochait vigoureusement la tête avec une lueur démente dans les yeux.

- Oui, félicitations, Zabini, déclara doucement Théo. Draco et Pansy le regardèrent une fraction de seconde avec des yeux ronds, avant de reprendre leurs esprits et de joindre bruyamment leurs congratulations aux autres.

Zabini souriait, les yeux neutres et durs.

Draco bouillait intérieurement – _l'imbécile avait intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. _

O_  
_

- Tu as intérêt à avoir une _excellente_ explication, Zabini, l'informa Draco avec toute l'autorité glaciale dont il était capable dès qu'ils eurent enfin la possibilité de quitter la sauterie et de se retrancher dans la chambre des filles, le seul endroit à peu près sécurisé du Palais.

- Par Merlin, Zabini, mais _qu'est-ce que tu fais là_ ? s'écria Pansy, encore sous le choc.

Zabini, les yeux braqués sur Théo, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la salle du trône, se raidit et les toisa du regard, un brin railleur.

- Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que vous seriez les seuls à profiter de la _fête_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Est-ce-que-tu-réalises-de-quoi-tu-parles ? articula très lentement Millicent, d'un ton qui sous-entendait clairement « _espèce d'abruti congénital au cerveau déformé par le sniffage de trop de poisons _».

Zabini devint enfin un peu plus sérieux, mais son regard pétillait toujours.

- Ma mère est morte. Deux mois après que je sois revenu à la maison.

Silence.

Long silence.

- … Une mort naturelle, je présume ? demanda Draco d'un ton détaché.

- Bien entendu, Malfoy, que vas-tu imaginer ?

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux à faire, une fois ton héritage en poche, que de rejoindre les mangemorts ?

- J'ai rencontré Potter à Londres.

_Ah, bien sûr_, pensa Draco avec une exaspération résignée. _Potter_.

Potter à l'enthousiasme et à la dévotion communicatives, capable par la seule force de sa bonne conscience et de sa volonté de transformer un serpentard en résistant altruiste, dernier rempart contre les ténèbres qui envahissaient l'Europe - parce que c'était Juste et Bon et Moral.

Et il avait convaincu _Blaise Zabini_? On n'était pas dans la merde de dragons.

- Il m'a parlé de ce que vous faites. Je peux vous aider. Je _veux_ vous aider.

Pansy ouvrit la bouche – probablement pour lui rappeler à quel point toute cette folie était infiniment plus dangereuse que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer – mais elle fut prise de vitesse par Théo.

- Imbécile.

_Hu_, pensa Draco ahuri, pendant que Pansy et Millicent échangeaient un regard soudain paniqué.

- Euh, je ne… _Théo_…, tenta Zabini, soudain beaucoup moins sûr de lui.

- Abruti ! CRETIN ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS DANS LA _TÊTE _?

Théo, les joues rouges, était apparemment _furieux_, d'un degré de fureur inégalé à ce jour.

- Thé...

- _SILENCIO_! ANDOUILLE! SANG-DE-BOURBE! TU ES LE PLUS _STUPIDE CRETIN QUE J'AI JAMAIS RECONTRE!_

Draco résista au premier réflexe qui le saisit – plonger se mettre à couvert sous le lit de Millicent, ce qui n'était effectivement pas digne d'un serpentard, ni d'un Malfoy, mais qui était certainement la chose la plus prudente à faire. Pendant qu'il restait immobile - comme un oiseau pris dans les phares d'un tapis volant -, Pansy reculait à toute vitesse vers la porte, alors que Millicent se glissait promptement derrière un placard à l'apparence solide.

La fin du monde allait se déchainer.

Zabini paraissait aussi terrifié qu'eux, et devait commencer à réaliser que rejoindre les mangemorts n'était pas une si bonne idée – pas tant à cause du Lord qu'à cause de leur ancien camarade.

Théo s'avança vers le grand noir, toujours pétrifié, entoura sa taille de ses bras minces et le serra très fort. Tous cessèrent de respirer.

_C'ETAIT __la fin du monde._

- _Imbécile_, souffla doucement Théo.

oOo

_Archives classées « Secret-défense » du département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Extrait de la retranscription magique de l'interrogatoire du présumé mangemort MALFOY, Draco A. par les agents Funestar, Ciceronus et Welley. Jour 3.  
_

(rajouté à la main :_ ça commence à devenir ridicule, cette histoire avec Potter. Trouvez une solution !_)

(rajouté à la main :_ vous avez vu les gros titres de la presse ce matin_ _? Vous imaginez si on avait vraiment torturé Malfoy ?_)

(rajouté à la main, écriture torturée de médicomage : _les effets de l'exposition aux détraqueurs devraient se dissiper ; si problèmes de cohérence, doubler les doses de potion de recentrage_).

DAM : Nous parvenions à récupérer des informations sur les opérations prévues, même celles auxquelles nous ne participions pas.

Agent C : Comment ?

DAM : Nos …les gens de nos familles étaient au sommet de … de…

HJP : de la chaine alimentaire ?

Agent W : Potter, est-ce que vous pourriez, _s'il vous plait_, la boucler cinq minutes ?

HJP : Et vous alors, agent de mes… !

Agent F : (hurlements incompréhensibles) Continuez, Malfoy.

DAM : Les cousins de Bulstrode étaient sur le front de l'Est, à côté de Budapest (3) dans leurs lettres, ils lui avaient parlé de la bataille de Nuremberg, à laquelle ils devaient participer. Mon père était coordinateur de l'attaque du métro de Paris. Et... c'était Théo qui a mis au point la barrière protectrice utilisée lors de la bataille des tapis volants d'Alexandrie.

Agent F : Et pour la bataille de Milan ?

DAM : c'est Pansy Parkinson qui avait fait passer cette information.

Agent W : Elle a bien été tuée suite à cette défaite, n'est-ce pas ?

DAM : Oui.

Agent W : Qui l'a exécutée ?

DAM : McNair.

HJP : …

oOo

Draco remercia tous les dieux que Potter, pour une fois, ait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas faire remarquer que McNair était déjà mort à cette époque, tué à la bataille de Paris quelques semaines plus tôt.

Plus tard, Harry comprit : les deux cousins survivants de Millicent adoraient Pansy, et ils étaient les meilleurs amis de sa petite cousine, la fille du défunt frère ainé Parkinson.

Draco n'avait tout simplement pas eu le courage de révéler aux gamins que leur cousine chérie avait tuée celle qu'ils considéraient tous comme une grande sœur.

oOo

_Deux ans plus tôt, QG de Voldemort, suite attribuée à Severus Snape :_

Le prof…Snape (décidément, Draco ne s'y habituerait jamais) et Zabini regardaient d'un air légèrement dégouté Draco tenir les cheveux de Bulstrode pendant qu'elle vomissait ses tripes dans une bassine de préparation.

Personne, pas même Snape, n'eut le cran de faire une réflexion.

A la nouvelle de la trahison de la fille Parkinson, aussitôt après la défaite cuisante de Milan, Voldemort avait ordonné son emprisonnement, sa torture et son exécution. Les deux premières…parties du programme avaient été assurées par des mangemorts anonymes mais traditionnellement, les traitres étaient exécutés, en public, par des personnes proches, les plus proches possibles. Cela constituait à la fois une punition, un avertissement pour le reste de la famille ou des amis du défunt, et un test de loyauté.

En d'autres circonstances, Draco aurait sans aucun doute apprécié l'habilité de la manœuvre.

Millicent cessa enfin de trembler et, avec un hochet déchirant, tenta visiblement de retrouver un semblant de calme. Snape lui tendit sans un mot une potion qu'elle avala aussi sec, sans demander ce que c'était – un manque de prudence élémentaire qui aurait fait hurler de rire Zabini s'il n'était pas trois fois plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda enfin Draco.

Bulstrode s'assit sur le sol et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Mes… un de mes frères et deux de mes cousins sont à l'Est, sous les ordres de Raspoutine. Si je n'obéis pas, ils…on les mettra en premier ligne.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser que le Lord la tuerait immédiatement - tout le monde le savait déjà.

- Mais, Pansy…

- Elle mourra de toute façon, Malfoy, intervint la voix froide de Théo.

Sous leurs regards hagards (Zabini et Draco) ou attentifs (Snape), Théo s'accroupit à côté de Bulstrode.

- Bulstrode.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un pleur.

- Millicent. Regarde moi.

Elle leva un visage rouge et luisant de larmes vers son ami.

- Pansy mourra, quoi que tu fasses. Tu as compris ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Sauve ta famille, Millicent. Sauve ton frère et tes cousins. Ce sont les seules personnes pour qui tu peux faire quelque chose, maintenant.

- Mais Pansy… balbutia-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

_Pansy qui faisait face tous les jours aux hommes de sa famille, même quand elle était terrifiée. Pansy si dévouée et si courageuse, la meilleure amie de Millicent, une des plus anciennes amies de Draco. _

_Pansy qui ferait n'importe quoi pour eux._

Théo la tira dans ses bras et commença doucement à la bercer, pendant de longues, longues minutes.

- Elle est déjà morte, Millie, murmura-t-il enfin.

La main de Bulstrode ne trembla pas le soir de l'exécution. Ses parents surent très fiers, et le Lord satisfait.

oOo

_Archives classées « Secret-défense » du département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Extrait de la retranscription magique de l'interrogatoire du présumé mangemort MALFOY, Draco A. par les agents Funestar, Ciceronus et Welley. Jour 5.  
_

(rajouté à la main :_ Il nous faut des réponses, accélérez la cadence_)

Agent C : Vous n'étiez donc pas tous des espions, techniquement parlant ?

HJP : C'est là seule chose que vous avez retenu ?

Agent W : Monsieur Potter, pas encore…

DAM : c'est bon, Potter. Non, Parkinson et moi étions les plus actifs. Crabbe aussi, au début, avant sa mort – Théo, le prof… Snape et Zabini nous aidaient. Ils nous couvraient quand on passait des messages, participaient aux actions des mangemorts à notre place pour nous gagner du temps.

Agent F : Plus clairement ?

DAM : Oh, vous voulez des précisions ? Ils torturaient les prisonniers quand c'était notre tour et prenaient notre place quand on aurait dû sortir faire un raid, afin que nous ayons le loisir de passer des infos aux abrutis de l'Ordre.

oOo

_Deux ans plus tôt, QG de Voldemort. _

Ensemble, ils travaillaient en équipe.

Zabini, souple et glissant comme un serpent venimeux, qui impressionnait les nouvelles recrues et la vieille garde avec sa beauté grave et sa réputation sulfureuse de matricide, qui expliquait d'une belle voix musicale que non, Malfoy fils n'était pas disponible cet après-midi – et qui empoissonnait tous ceux qui insistaient trop pour connaitre l'emploi du temps de Draco.

Bulstrode, hargneuse et colérique, si brave, qui aboyait sur des hommes plus forts et plus puissants qu'elle pour protéger Pansy, qui envoyait bouler Tante Bellatrix elle-même et qui n'avait pas hésité à envoyer un sortilège à la tête du terrifiant Dolohov quand il avait fait remarquer que la fille Parkinson et le fils Malfoy ne mettaient pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme à la torture de moldus.

Snape, leur ancien professeur, silencieux et ravagé de chagrin depuis qu'il avait tué Dumbledore à la place de Draco, qui les aidait en sous-main malgré le danger inhérent à sa position difficile au sein des mangemorts, les encourageant sourdement à la résistance.

Théo, mince, déterminé, fragile, talentueux Théo. Il avait organisé, sur la demande du Lord, un ballet d'inferi avec des cadavres de moldus – un véritable tour de force technique dont il avait donné une démonstration dans la salle du trône. Ca avait été atroce et superbe, baroque et macabre - le Lord avait été satisfait, et personne, trop occupé par le spectacle, n'avait remarqué l'absence de Draco et Pansy, partis à Londres au siège de l'Ordre.

_Théo_.

oOo

_Archives classées « Secret-défense » du département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Extrait de la retranscription magique de l'interrogatoire du présumé mangemort MALFOY, Draco A. par les agents Funestar, Ciceronus et 5.  
_

(rajouté à la main :_ Potter a parlé au ministre, __n'abimez pas Malfoy_)

Agent F : Mais M. Nott a fini par être découvert, n'est-ce pas ? Quelles ont été les circonstances ?

DAM :…

Agent F : M. Malfoy, voulez-vous que je répète la question ?

oOo

_Deux ans plus_ _tôt_ :

Tout ça, c'était (bien entendu) la faute de ces imbéciles de l'Ordre.

La règle numéro un, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé, avait été de Ne Pas Parler Si On Etait Pris Sur Le Fait. Tout plutôt que parler. La mort plutôt que parler et prendre le risque de dénoncer ses complices sous la torture ou la menace. Comme Bulstrode l'avait fait remarquer avec son à-propos habituel, même le véritasérum ne faisait pas parler les morts, ha ha ha.

Snape et Zabini leur avaient distribué à tous de minuscules fioles de poison, assez petites pour être croquées sous la dent. Ils les conservaient sur eux en permanence - Crabbe l'avait avalée juste à temps quand on était venu le chercher, et c'était la seule chose qui les avait tous sauvés.

Les membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas cette politique.

Fenrir Greyback avait capturé un gamin de l'ordre – un jeune crétin de serdaigle, recruté à dix-sept ans.

Le gosse terrifié avait été interrogé par Malfoy Senior – connaissant son père, Draco ne lui en voulait même pas d'avoir parlé. Ce n'était qu'un enfant comparé à Draco et à ses amis, un enfant sans entrainement et sans expérience.

Un enfant qui avait dénoncé Théo pour les infos sur la bataille d'Alexandrie.

Draco avait compris que son ami était condamné au moment exact où, en pleine cérémonie de marquage, le Lord avait appelé Théo devant lui d'un voix calme.

Zabini n'était pas présent à cette séance, occupé à consoler Bulstrode. Tant mieux, pensait encore aujourd'hui Draco – si Zabini avait assisté à la scène, deux de ses amis auraient disparu ce jour-là.

(Pas que ça aurait fait une grande différence au final).

oOo

_Archives classées « Secret-défense » du département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Extrait de la retranscription magique de l'interrogatoire du présumé mangemort MALFOY, Draco A. par les agents Funestar, Ciceronus et 5._

(rajouté à la main :_ documents joints : témoignages de l'exécution de NOTT, T._)

Agent W : Pourquoi est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui aurait épargné Nott ?

DAM : Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il l'ait épargné, à proprement parler.

Agent C : C'était …quoi, de la pitié ? de la clémence ?

HJP : C'est une blague, hein ?

Agent W : Franchement Potter, vous n'êtes pas obligés de le prendre sur ce ton à chaque fois !

Agent C : Répondez, Malfoy !

HJP : Hey ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS !

DAM : Théo devait mourir. Le Lord n'épargne per…n'épargnait personne.

Agent F : Que s'est-il passé, alors ?

DAM :Théo est parti.

oOo

_Deux ans plus tôt, QG de Voldemort :_

Personne n'avait fait un seul geste pour sauver Théo.

Pourtant, un de ses meilleurs amis était présent lorsque Voldemort l'avait condamné à mort.

- Nott, jeune Nott…

- Oui, mon Seigneur ?

- Jeune Théo, le plus doué de mes jeunes serviteurs… Viens plus près.

Draco était au premier rang lorsque le Lord avait lentement levé sa baguette vers le visage si calme, irréellement _calme_ de Théo pour la poser avec délicatesse sur son front lisse et qu'il avait murmuré quelques mots dans une langue ancienne, incompréhensible.

Théo ne s'était pas battu. Il avait légèrement battu des paupières avant de fermer les yeux.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air calme, incroyablement calme alors qu'à cette époque, Théo prenait la mouche pour un rien, et le Lord commençait à torturer à la moindre contrariété – Draco, pour sa part, était plus terrifié qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Théo et le Lord restèrent immobiles, plusieurs minutes – et les mangemorts commencèrent à s'entreregarder, inquiets. Draco finit par s'apercevoir que Snape, de l'autre côté de la pièce, lui adressait des signes frénétiques pour attirer son attention – pour Snape, cela signifiait qu'il faisait légèrement bouger ses doigts en le regardant fixement. Voyant que Draco l'avait enfin remarqué, il articula silencieusement à l'adresse de son ancien élève : «_ Fuyez vite._ »

Mais Draco savait que s'il se dirigeait vers la sortie tout de suite, il serait immédiatement intercepté - et, réalisa-t-il avec horreur, s'enfuir signifiait condamner à mort le prof...Snape. Il était impensable de l'abandonner ici tout seul.

Ce qui signifiait qu'il était coincé. Avec le Lord qui se baladait dans l'esprit de Théo et qui allait _tout _voir.

(_Ils étaient morts, tous autant qu'ils étaient._)

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures et des heures d'attente, Draco était si _terrifié _que son corps entier était glacé, couvert de chair-de-poule - prêt à s'évanouir. Mais soudain...

Théo s'effrondra à terre, comme un pantin désarticulé. La baguette du Lord tomba de sa main - de sa main _tremblante_?

Le visage luisant de sueur, le Seigneur Noir écumait littéralement de rage.

Théo ne bougeait pas.

- Débarrassez-moi de _cette CHOSE _! hurla le Lord.

oOo

_Archives classées « Secret-défense » du département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Extrait de la retranscription magique de l'interrogatoire du présumé mangemort MALFOY, Draco A. par les agents Funestar, Ciceronus et 5._

Agent F : Mais pourquoi le...pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'a appelé "une chose"?

DAM : Aucune idée. Nous ne savons pas du tout ce que le Lord a vu. Nous savons juste ce qu'il n'a pas vu.

Agent W: Vos noms?

DAM : Exactement. Théo a réussi à les cacher.

Agent W: Comment?

DAM: Nous ne savons pas. C'est inimaginable, qu'un sorcier de l'âge de Théo ait pu bloquer un legimens de la trempe du Lord. C'est impossible. C'était impossible. Nous ne SAVONS PAS ce qui s'est passé!

Agent F: Calmez-vous, M. Malfoy. Est-ce que vous diriez que cela s'apparente au baiser du détraqueur?

DAM : Non, c'est... Théo s'est caché dans sa propre tête. C'est notre théorie, à Snape et moi. Nous pensons que Théo a reculé dans son esprit pour empêcher le Lord de l'atteindre.

Agent W : (jurons intranscriptibles)

Agent F : Il a ... détruit les ponts.

DAM : Pire. La stratégie de la terre brûlée (4). Il a littéralement effacé ses souvenirs plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un y accéder.

Agent F: Alors pourquoi il ne s'est pas encore réveillé?

DAM : Nous ...nous pensons qu'il a tout brûlé.

oOo

_Deux ans plus tôt, QG du Lord :_

- ...ne dit rien, il ne répond pas, il ne se réveille pas, POURQUOI IL NE SE REVEILLE PAS, PROFESSEUR?

- Bulstrode - Millicent, au nom de Merlin, CALME-TOI!

Pendant que Draco, toujours sous le choc (et peut-être, éventuellement, un peu hystérique lui aussi), tentait de contenir la crise de nerfs croissante de Bulstrode, Snape s'agitait frénétiquement autour du corps inerte de Théo, allongé sur un des lits de la pièce qui servait d'infirmerie au QG.

Pendant qu'il serrait Bulstrode dans ses bras, Draco pouvait entendre Snape marmonner des sortilèges et agiter frénétiquement sa baguette dans la direction de Théo - cela stupéfia Draco encore plus que tout le reste, voir son ancien professeur, si maitrisé, toujours en contrôle, perdre son calme à ce point.

- Essayez la legimentie, Monsieur, suggéra-t-il finalement, exaspéré par le tourbillonnement apparemment inutile de l'autre mangemort.

- Après le petit spectacle que nous a offert le Lord ? grinça Snape - et _par Merlin_, il avait l'air encore plus fou d'inquiétude que Draco et Millicent. Vous n'y pensez pas, jeune crétin!

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? s'exclama Draco, horrifié de leur impuissance.

Il vit Snape détourner le regard, fixer quelques instants le corps inerte de Théo et déclarer finalement :

- Il... Je crois que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire.

Avant même que Draco n'est pu ouvrir la bouche pour hurler d'indignation devant une horreur pareille - _Par Melin, Théo ne pouvait pas mourir, finir comme ça, il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, l'âge de Draco_, _et personne ne mourrait à cet âge-là, on mourrait quand on était vieux, fatigué, ridé comme une vieille pomme et que l'on avait plein d'héritiers pour continuer la lignée, alors de toute évidence Théo ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant _-, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant un "boum!" retentissant quand elle se cogna violemment contre le mur, et révélant Zabini, hors d'haleine et plus bouleversé que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu.

L"héritier Malfoy sentit un horrible frisson d'anticipation malsaine lui parcourir le dos.

- Je suis, aah, venu tout de suite, aah, haleta Zabini. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Bulstrode gémit, le visage pressé contre l'épaule de Draco. Le jeune homme se tourna vers Snape, hésitant lâchement à dire quoique ce soit. Zabini s'avança dans la pièce et repéra immédiatement le lit:

- Nom de Merlin, qu'est-ce que le Lord a...? !

Zabini se précipita vers le corps inanimé, mais fut intercepté par la poigne ferme de Snape.

- Ne le touchez pas. Vous risquez d'interférer avec...avec quoique ce soit que le Lord et lui aient fait.

- Mais vous allez le guérir, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'est pas permanent, il va se réveiller?

Zabini agrippa des deux mains les avant-bras de son ancien professeur, le suppliant du regard.

Snape prit une grande inspiration.

- ...Je ne sais pas, Zabini. Je...je ne crois pas.

- Non!

- Considérez le comme mort, cela vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

- NON NON NON NON!

Draco tressaillit et sentit Millicent pleurer contre son cou - il était d'ailleurs éventuellement possible que l'humidité sur son visage soit des larmes, mais il se refusa à envisager trop précisément cette éventualité. Zabini lâcha enfin Snape et trébucha jusqu'à Théo; ses pas ressemblaient à ceux d'un homme condamné. Il s'effondra à côté du lit et, d'une main tremblante, toucha doucement les cheveux de Théo, son front parfaitement lisse, terrifiant d'immobilité.

- _Théo_, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

oOo

_Archives classées « Secret-défense » du département des Mystères, Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne. Extrait de la retranscription magique de l'interrogatoire du présumé mangemort MALFOY, Draco A. par les agents Funestar, Ciceronus et 6._

_* Noms censurés dans la version finale du rapport.  
_

_DAM : Ensuite... Et bien, la suite appartient à l'Histoire, comme on dit. Potter a tué le Lord..._

_HJP : VXXXXXXX*. IL est mort maintenant, vous pouvez l'appeler par son nom._

_DAM/Agent C/Agent W : Ne prononce/z pas ce nom!  
_

_Agent F: DOnc, M. Nott ne s'est jamais réveillé? _

_DAM: Nous pensons qu'il ne se réveillera jamais. _

_Agent L: M. Zabini est parti aux Etats-Unis, après la Guerre? _

_DAM: D'abord en Egypte, et dans l'est de l'Europe, et en Asie. Il a beaucoup voyagé. _

_Agent W: Et Miss Bulstrode? _

_DAM : Suicide, quelques jours avant la reconquête du Ministère. Elle venait d'apprendre que ses deux frères aînés avaient été tués par le Front de Libération de Budapest. _

_Agent F : Ah oui, il y a eu de ...regrettables incidents lors de la libération de la Hongrie. _

_HJP: Une épuration sauvage des mangemorts, vous voulez dire? _

_Agent F : Si vous voulez présenter les choses comme ça, libre à vous, M. Potter. _

oOo

_Trois ans plus tard, Square Grimmaud: _

Harry savait rester silencieux quand il le fallait.

Ainsi, le troisième anniversaire de la non-mort de Théodore Nott, il ne demanda pas à Draco s'il comptait demander aux médico-mages de débrancher Théo, s'il pensait si Zabini allait revenir de son exil volontaire pour venir le voir, ou pourquoi il n'allait pas à Saint Mangouste voir son ami.

Il alla répondre aux questions des aurors et du département des Langues-de-Plomb à sa place, garda à distance tous les gens qui voulaient parler à Malfoy, repoussa toutes les demandes d'interviews de la presse, et veilla à ce que Théo continue de recevoir les meilleurs soins possibles.

Parce que même lorsque Potter ne le comprenait pas, il faisait ce qu'il fallait.

oOo

Merci à tous d'avoir lu!

_Notes :  
_

(1) Mme Albrecht : Albrecht est le nom de la deuxième ou troisième fortune mondiale, je me suis dit que ça correspondait bien ^_^

(2) Dans ma tête, le trône de Lord Voldemort ressemble à quelque chose comme ça : ./series-tv/06-05-2009/ca-se-precise-pour-le-trone-de-fer/trone_de_fer_roman_

(3) Une ville superbe, la capitale de la Hongrie. Faites un tour si vous avez l'occasion !

(4) Stratégie de la terre brûlée : utilisée par les anglais pendant la Guerre de Cent ans, Napoléon pendant la campagne de Russie, l'armée stalienne pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale ; on détruit (littérallement parlant : récoltes, usines, villages et villes, voire populations) toutes les ressources d'un territoire plutôt que de laisser l'ennemi en profiter. Tactique militaire un pei désespérée, vous l'aurez compris...


End file.
